Escándalo Nocturno
by Rei Ichinose Tsuruga Potter
Summary: Serena Higgenbothem ama a Darien marquéz de Blackburn, una escultura la obliga a abandonar Londres, 11 años después regresa y se da cuenta que aún lo ama y esto será la causa de que se vea envuelta en una red de intrigas y espionaje
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuichi, la historia es una adaptación de la novela de Cristina Dood "Escándalo Nocturno"

**«CAPÍTULO 1»**

▬Esperemos que nadie recuerde el escándalo▬ Diamante Morant, desde su trémula nariz de conejo, miró a su cuñada ▬No quisiera que el buen nombre de mi hija se viese manchado por tu desgracia.

La señorita Serena Higgenbothem, enfundada ya en su anticuado vestido de viaje café, estaba sentada muy erguida en la silla dura. Sabía que representaba la imagen de la dignidad y la calma. Se había esforzado por adquirir tal imagen, precisamente para momentos como ése. Estaba segura de que Diamante no la habría llamado a su sala sólo para quejarse de aquel antiguo escándalo. Entonces ¿para qué había venido?

Respondió en tono bien modulado:

▬No creo que la sociedad elegante esté interesada en algo sucedido hace tanto tiempo. Ahora está interesada en alguna nueva habladuría.

▬Cierto; si no tuviésemos en cuenta que ese escándalo le ocurrió a Lord Blackburn.

Serena bajó la vista y la posó en sus manos enguantadas. El coche estaba esperándola. Mina estaba esperándola. Londres estaba esperándola.

Y Diamante continuó su monótono discurso:

▬Lord Blackburn es uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Él marca el tono en sociedad. Todo lo que hace es imitado▬ sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar la madera de la anticuada silla de respaldo alto▬. Y a pesar de eso, tengo entendido que hay quienes aún lo llaman «Figgy», en alusión a cierta pequeñez.

Serena se encogió.

▬Desde que regresé de Londres, mi comportamiento ha sido ejemplar▬ replicó con energía.

▬Aún sigue dibujando▬ dijo Diamante, con el tono que solía reservarse para acusar a alguien de prostitucion-

▬Todas las damas dibujamos.

▬Sus dibujos la traicionan.

▬Trataré de hacerlos peores.

▬No sea atrevida señorita. Como usted sabe, esos retratos que usted hace son mordaces.

En realidad, sus retratos no eran otra cosa que rápidos esbozos, impresiones que Serena recogía de las personas que la rodeaban. Sucedía que Diamante había visto uno que ella había hecho de él, y había reconocido la tacañería que brillaba en sus ojos. No había olvidado… ni perdonado.

Abrió el grueso libro de contabilidad que tenía en sus manos y lo sacudió ante ella:

▬Todavía me cuesta creer que financié esa desdichada temporada suya. No me correspondía a mí solventarla; aun así lo hice, a instancias de mi querida Serenity. Yo le dije a ella entonces que nada bueno podía salir de esto▬. Como de costumbre, tenía razón. Nada bueno resultó.

Serena había oído muchas veces ese reproche. Once años antes, él le había pagado su ropa y alquilado una casa en la zona elegante de Londres y, ¿cómo le había retribuido ella? Con un desastre. Él no lo había hecho por ella sino por Serenity. Por Serenity, la hermana de ella y esposa de él, a la que había adorado con la mezquina pasión de su tacaño corazón.

Serena también lo había hecho por Serenity. Por su hermana mayor. Ya cuando tenía dieciocho años, Serena sabía que no se adaptaría a la sociedad, pero Serenity le había quitado importancia a sus temores.

▬Querida, tienes que casarte. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer una mujer?

Cuando recordaba el pasado, Serena sospechaba que Serenity había sabido que estaba muriéndose; por eso había arreglado las cosas de modo que Serena se mudara del hogar de ellos a su casa propia. Ahora, cuando tenía que enfrentarse al viudo de Serenity, Serena comprendió que su hermana tenía razón. Era preferible ser la esposa de cualquier hombre que, simplemente, depender de Diamante.

▬Yo he sido su ama de llaves. He criado a su hija▬ Serena hizo una silenciosa inspiración▬. Y ahora seré acompañanta de ella-

El hombre se volvió hacia la ventana y miró a la calle, luego se inclinó hacia delante como si viese algo que le interesaba.

▬Yo podría haber contratado a alguna otra persona para hacer esas cosas, y me hubiese resultado más barato.

Serena oyó un grito que llegaba desde afuera. Se incorporó y miró al otro lado de la calle. Una mujer cubierta de harapos había robado una manzana, y ahora se encogía bajo los golpes de un vendedor callejero que pasaba con su carro. El espectáculo crispó a Serena. Entre ella y la escena sólo se interponía la generosidad de Diamante.

▬Nunca se me ha propuesto invertir en los negocios de Blackburn▬ su cuñado le dirigió una mirada maliciosa▬. Porque usted lo avergonzó.

¿Qué ella lo había avergonzado? Serena se mordió la lengua. No creía que fuese así. Sin embargo, a veces se había preguntado por qué a nadie le importó que Lord Blackburn la hubiese arruinado a ella. ¿Qué motivo habría para que la reputación de una mujer fuese tan poco valorada?

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Habían pasado once años desde que ella perdiera su respetabilidad y su numen inspirador en aquel desdichado episodio.

▬Me pregunto si la influencia de Lord Blackburn ha sufrido de manera inmerecida por aquel suceso.

▬La reputación de Lord Blackburn no ha hecho más que crecer. ▬Diamante estiró el cuello para ver cómo el alguacil se llevaba a rastras a la mujer de la calle▬. Cuando equipó a un regimiento y lo condujo a la península Ibérica, hubo una docena de jóvenes lores que lo imitaron. Cuando fue herido y regresó con un parche sobre el ojo, todo cachorro presumido empezó a usar un parche en el ojo.

Serena se aflojó sobre la silla.

▬¿Él fue herido?

Diamante apartó la vista de la ventana.

▬Eso he dicho, ¿no es así?

Aunque Serena no deseaba demostrar interés, no pudo reprimirlo.

▬¿Acaso… él ha perdido el ojo?

▬No lo sé. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Y lo he dicho, no somos amigos íntimos.

Serena apretó con tanta fuerza sus manos enguantadas que le dolieron los músculos de los brazos. La salud de Lord Blackburn no era asunto suyo, recitó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, era probable que lo viese en Londres, aunque fuera desde lejos y, pese a sus esfuerzos, la excitación estremeció sus nervios.

Y sus nervios se tensaron cuando oyó un tímido golpe y un francés larguirucho y mal vestido asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Era _monsieur_ Malachite, el tutor francés de Mina, Por fin, había llegado. Serena se puso de pie, aliviada por la interrupción.

Al verla, el hombre entró en la habitación con los hombros encorvados, apretando una arrugada hoja de papel color crema.

▬_Mademoiselle_, he venido a decir…

Diamante vociferó a todo pulmón:

▬¿Qué?

El atemorizado _monsieur_ Malachite, hijo de un caballero inmigrante que lo había perdido todo en la Revolución Francesa, conocía muy bien el sangriento Reinado del Terror. De todos modos, palideció al ver la cólera de su empleador.

*▬_Je regrette, mademoiselle, je ne réalise…_

▬Oh, hable en ingles, pedazo de entupido ▬Diamante le disparó una mirada furibunda hasta lograr que el joven se ruborizase, luego se volvió hacia Serena▬. ¡Ya he gastado trescientas libras en este debut, parte de ellas en este afeminado tutor!

▬Diamante, ya hemos pasado por esto. Mina debe aprender a bailar; por eso tenemos un profesor de baile. Tiene que saber tocar un instrumento; por eso hemos contratado a un instructor de pianoforte ▬Serena sonrió a _monsieur_ Malachite▬. Y es preciso que hable francés, pues las personas civilizadas hablan francés.

▬_Oui_ ▬el joven francés apoyó su mano sobre el corazón, irguió los hombros y compuso la pose▬. Francia y la civilización son una misma cosa.

Diamante resopló con grosería.

▬Los franceses comen setas que desentierran los cerdos.

Por un instante Serena creyó que _monsieur_ Malachite estallaría con furia pues, pese a su pobreza, estaba muy orgulloso de su herencia. Si se mostraba insolente con Diamante, ella perdería al único profesor que había podido encontrar, uno que estuviese dispuesto a instruir a Mina por una miseria, aspecto de gran importancia para Diamante, y que además había aceptado acompañarlas a Londres y permanecer junto a Mina, en un último esfuerzo por imbuir a la muchacha de cierto sentido del idioma francés.

El maltratado profesor apretó el puño y el papel se arrugó en su mano. El ruido lo sacó de su furia y miró el papel. Se desvaneció el enrojecimiento y dejó caer sus hombros. Se acercó a Serena y, sin perder de vista a Diamante, dijo en voz baja:

▬_Mademoiselle_, le pido disculpas, pero no puedo viajar a Londres con ustedes y quedarme, como había prometido.

▬¿Qué? ▬Diamante hizo bocina con la mano en el oído▬. ¿Qué es eso?

Abrumada, Serena clavó la vista en _monsieur _Malachite.

▬Pero usted quería regresar a Londres. Usted dijo que encontraría muchos alumnos durante la temporada.

El joven bajó aún más la cabeza y agitó el papel.

▬He recibido este _lettre. Mademoiselle_ Setsuna Cunningham, una de mis _jeunes_ alumnas… ha muerto.

Evidentemente, Diamante había entendido eso, porque bramó_

▬¿Qué tiene que ver una muchacha muerta con Mina?

El tutor confesó:

▬Se está llevando a cabo una investigación; quieren que me presente allí. Ella ha sido… asesinada.

▬¿Asesinada? ▬si bien Serena no conocía a los Cunningham, se imaginó como podría sentirse ella si se hubiese tratado de Mina▬. Que Horrible. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se limitó a mirarla como si el sonido de su voz no pudiese atravesar su pena. Pero luego enfocó la mirada y dijo:

▬_Mademoiselle_, yo soy sólo su tutor.

▬Si usted no es más que el tutor, ¿para qué lo querrían? ▬preguntó Diamante, astuto ▬. Es usted sospechoso ¿no es verdad?

Serena se horrorizó.

▬¡Oh, Diamante! Por favor, ¿acaso no comprende…?

Veía que el inofensivo joven vivía como la mayoría de los caballeros venidos a menos, de manera discreta, sin esperanzas, luchando por su existencia insignificante.

▬No _mademoiselle_, él tiene razón ▬dio la impresión de que el profesor se encogía todavía más▬. Pero no se por qué. Ayer por la mañana le di clases en su hermosa casa. El sol brillaba la última vez que posé la vista sobre su _bel visage_, pero una espesa niebla se extendía desde el mar cuando fui a darle la siguiente lección. Esa niebla era tan premonitoria que yo debí haber sospechado que jamás volvería a verla ▬sorbió, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz▬. Y ahora, recibo esta _lettre_ del alguacil…

Serena vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Él estaba sufriendo, como habría sucedido a cualquiera que hubiese sabido que la vida de una joven había sido arrebatada, además estaba preocupado porque se sospechaba de él, tanto por haber estado cerca de la muchacha como por ser francés.

▬Lamento su pérdida.

▬_Merci_, _mademoiselle._

Volvió a sorber.

▬Bueno; así todo queda resuelto ▬satisfecho, Diamante se frotó las manos▬. No podemos tener a un asesino dando clases a Mina. Imagina lo que ahorraré con eso.

Nada pensó Serena. A diferencia de Diamante, ella esperaría antes de condenar al profesor. Acompañó a _monsieur_ Malachite hasta la puerta, y le dijo en voz baja:

▬Si llegara a regresar a Londres vaya a visitarnos. Nos instalaremos en casa de Lady Lita Tarlin, en Cavendish Square. Allá arreglaremos todo lo referido a las lecciones .

_Monsieur_ Malachite hizo una reverencia.

▬Bendita sea usted. Deseo fervientemente enseñar a _mademoiselle_ Morant.

▬Sé que lo desea.

En una ocasión, Mina había hecho llorar de frustración a _monsieur_ Malachite por su incapacidad de conjugar un simple verbo. Sin embargo, pese a su frustración, él había vuelto. Como todos los hombres, _monsieur_ Malachite estaba enamorado de Mina, y ahora debía marcharse, contra su voluntad.

▬Con que un asesino, ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba que no era más que un impúdico francés ▬Diamante se burló, luego se puso ceñudo▬. Pero, por lo que le pagamos, Mina debería hablar chino, también. Claro que ella es demasiado tonta.

Serena no podía negarlo, pero no era la inteligencia de Mina lo que estaba en discusión.

▬Mina es tan bella como lo era su madre; con un entrenamiento adecuado, puede hacer un matrimonio conveniente. Eso es lo que usted quiere, ¿no es cierto?

▬ Desde luego; eso es lo que quiero ▬replicó él, irritado▬. Necesito ese beneficio.

Si Diamante hubiese exhibido, aunque más no fuese, una mínima muestra de afecto por su única hija, Serena podría haberle perdonado muchas cosas. Sin embargo, él había anotado a Mina en la columna de débitos desde el momento mismo en que había nacido. Ahora, esperaba pasarla a la columna de créditos, su mezquindad irritaba de tal modo a Serena que el tono de su voz se volvió agudo.

▬En ese caso, considere como una inversión el dinero que gasta. Gracias a Mina, logrará esos contactos con los nobles que usted tanto anhela. Lo que yo no pude lograr.

▬Sí, fracasó usted de una manera lamentable. He depositado diez mil libras en el Banco de Inglaterra; espero que se me rinda cuentas de cada penique.

▬Eso se hará. Mina tiene que ser la mejor y superar a todas las demás debutantes.

▬Hay otra cosa ▬Diamante blandió su dedo hacia ella▬. No esperará que yo le compre a usted un nuevo guardarropa.

▬Toda la ropa que he necesitado desde mi propia temporada la he comprado yo misma ▬replicó Serena con orgullo▬. Y seguiré haciéndolo del mismo modo.

Al recordárselo, Diamante volvió a irritarse otra vez. No sabía de donde había obtenido ella su dinero; él hubiese preferido que ella tuviera que suplicarle cada medio penique. Como Diamante disfrutaba de cada oportunidad que se presentaba para ejercer su poder, Serena no desperdiciaba ninguna para impedírselo.

Y no le importaba que su pequeña reserva de fondos estuviese casi agotada.

▬Sigo convencido de que debería quedarse aquí, en Sittingbourne.

No era necesario que él dijera eso a Serena. Ella sabía que él quería retenerla allí, prisionera en su casa alta, estrecha y sombría, hasta marchitarse todo lo que hubiera en ella de luminoso y esperanzado.

Por triste que fuera reconocerlo, ella también lo había querido. Salir a enfrentarse otra vez al mundo después de lo que había hecho… Se oprimió con la mano el costado, donde sintió una breve punzada de temor.

Ella tenía veintiocho años, ya estaba completamente desechada; cuando recordaba su desastrosa temporada en Londres, estaba segura de que preferiría mendigar en las calles a revivir esa escena de indecible humillación.

Pero iba a revivirla.

Durante los sombríos años de servidumbre había aprendido muchas lecciones; una de las más valiosas era la que le había proporcionado un aplomo duramente ganado. Vería a los nobles que habían poblado sus pesadillas. Ni siquiera podrían reconocerla, pero ella estaría allí, para presenciar el triunfo de Mina. Ahora era Mina la que importaba.

▬Le dijimos a Lady Tarlin que llegaríamos esta tarde ▬dijo Serena▬. Me parece que sería conveniente que nos marcháramos.

Diamante se arrellanó en la silla y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

▬Por supuesto. El Cielo no permita que hagan ustedes esperar a su querida amiga, Lady Tarlin.

▬Debemos estar agradecidos a Lady Tarlin ▬le recordó Serena▬. Ella está patrocinando a Mina en base a una relación muy poco importante.

▬Sí, ella es amiga de usted. Su amiga noble▬ repuso él, quisquilloso▬. Usted finge respetarme, pero siempre se asegura de que yo jamás olvide que es usted una mujer noble, y yo, un modesto comerciante.

▬Eso no es cierto▬ replicó Serena, cortante.

Al principio, ella no había despreciado a Diamante; pero él se había ganado su desdén.

▬Bueno, ahora no importa▬ sonrió con malicia, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba▬. Adelante ¿Qué es lo que está esperando?

¿Al fin revelaría el motivo de esa entrevista?

Mientras ella abría la puerta, él preguntó:

▬¿Conoce usted a la señora Esmeralda?

Serena se detuvo, con los dedos apretados en el tirador de la puerta.

▬La viuda del carnicero. Por supuesto que la conozco.

Era una mujer de boca prieta que se deleitaba torturando a sus clientes.

▬Ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Nos casaremos el mes próximo▬ parecía complacido después de haber pronunciado las palabras que ella había temido oír desde el día de la muerte de Serenity, hacía diez años▬. Usted tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

_Quise adaptar esta historia, porque en cuanto la leí me imaginé inmediatamente a Serena y Darien como los protagonistas, espero les guste y espero sus reviews ya sean constructivos o no ya que es una adaptación pues me gustaría recomendarles el libro_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuichi, la historia es una adaptación de la novela de Cristina Dood "Escándalo Nocturno"

**«CAPÍTULO 1»**

▬Esperemos que nadie recuerde el escándalo▬ Diamante Morant, desde su trémula nariz de conejo, miró a su cuñada ▬No quisiera que el buen nombre de mi hija se viese manchado por tu desgracia.

La señorita Serena Higgenbothem, enfundada ya en su anticuado vestido de viaje café, estaba sentada muy erguida en la silla dura. Sabía que representaba la imagen de la dignidad y la calma. Se había esforzado por adquirir tal imagen, precisamente para momentos como ése. Estaba segura de que Diamante no la habría llamado a su sala sólo para quejarse de aquel antiguo escándalo. Entonces ¿para qué había venido?

Respondió en tono bien modulado:

▬No creo que la sociedad elegante esté interesada en algo sucedido hace tanto tiempo. Ahora está interesada en alguna nueva habladuría.

▬Cierto; si no tuviésemos en cuenta que ese escándalo le ocurrió a Lord Blackburn.

Serena bajó la vista y la posó en sus manos enguantadas. El coche estaba esperándola. Mina estaba esperándola. Londres estaba esperándola.

Y Diamante continuó su monótono discurso:

▬Lord Blackburn es uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Él marca el tono en sociedad. Todo lo que hace es imitado▬ sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar la madera de la anticuada silla de respaldo alto▬. Y a pesar de eso, tengo entendido que hay quienes aún lo llaman «Figgy», en alusión a cierta pequeñez.

Serena se encogió.

▬Desde que regresé de Londres, mi comportamiento ha sido ejemplar▬ replicó con energía.

▬Aún sigue dibujando▬ dijo Diamante, con el tono que solía reservarse para acusar a alguien de prostitucion-

▬Todas las damas dibujamos.

▬Sus dibujos la traicionan.

▬Trataré de hacerlos peores.

▬No sea atrevida señorita. Como usted sabe, esos retratos que usted hace son mordaces.

En realidad, sus retratos no eran otra cosa que rápidos esbozos, impresiones que Serena recogía de las personas que la rodeaban. Sucedía que Diamante había visto uno que ella había hecho de él, y había reconocido la tacañería que brillaba en sus ojos. No había olvidado… ni perdonado.

Abrió el grueso libro de contabilidad que tenía en sus manos y lo sacudió ante ella:

▬Todavía me cuesta creer que financié esa desdichada temporada suya. No me correspondía a mí solventarla; aun así lo hice, a instancias de mi querida Serenity. Yo le dije a ella entonces que nada bueno podía salir de esto▬. Como de costumbre, tenía razón. Nada bueno resultó.

Serena había oído muchas veces ese reproche. Once años antes, él le había pagado su ropa y alquilado una casa en la zona elegante de Londres y, ¿cómo le había retribuido ella? Con un desastre. Él no lo había hecho por ella sino por Serenity. Por Serenity, la hermana de ella y esposa de él, a la que había adorado con la mezquina pasión de su tacaño corazón.

Serena también lo había hecho por Serenity. Por su hermana mayor. Ya cuando tenía dieciocho años, Serena sabía que no se adaptaría a la sociedad, pero Serenity le había quitado importancia a sus temores.

▬Querida, tienes que casarte. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer una mujer?

Cuando recordaba el pasado, Serena sospechaba que Serenity había sabido que estaba muriéndose; por eso había arreglado las cosas de modo que Serena se mudara del hogar de ellos a su casa propia. Ahora, cuando tenía que enfrentarse al viudo de Serenity, Serena comprendió que su hermana tenía razón. Era preferible ser la esposa de cualquier hombre que, simplemente, depender de Diamante.

▬Yo he sido su ama de llaves. He criado a su hija▬ Serena hizo una silenciosa inspiración▬. Y ahora seré acompañanta de ella-

El hombre se volvió hacia la ventana y miró a la calle, luego se inclinó hacia delante como si viese algo que le interesaba.

▬Yo podría haber contratado a alguna otra persona para hacer esas cosas, y me hubiese resultado más barato.

Serena oyó un grito que llegaba desde afuera. Se incorporó y miró al otro lado de la calle. Una mujer cubierta de harapos había robado una manzana, y ahora se encogía bajo los golpes de un vendedor callejero que pasaba con su carro. El espectáculo crispó a Serena. Entre ella y la escena sólo se interponía la generosidad de Diamante.

▬Nunca se me ha propuesto invertir en los negocios de Blackburn▬ su cuñado le dirigió una mirada maliciosa▬. Porque usted lo avergonzó.

¿Qué ella lo había avergonzado? Serena se mordió la lengua. No creía que fuese así. Sin embargo, a veces se había preguntado por qué a nadie le importó que Lord Blackburn la hubiese arruinado a ella. ¿Qué motivo habría para que la reputación de una mujer fuese tan poco valorada?

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Habían pasado once años desde que ella perdiera su respetabilidad y su numen inspirador en aquel desdichado episodio.

▬Me pregunto si la influencia de Lord Blackburn ha sufrido de manera inmerecida por aquel suceso.

▬La reputación de Lord Blackburn no ha hecho más que crecer. ▬Diamante estiró el cuello para ver cómo el alguacil se llevaba a rastras a la mujer de la calle▬. Cuando equipó a un regimiento y lo condujo a la península Ibérica, hubo una docena de jóvenes lores que lo imitaron. Cuando fue herido y regresó con un parche sobre el ojo, todo cachorro presumido empezó a usar un parche en el ojo.

Serena se aflojó sobre la silla.

▬¿Él fue herido?

Diamante apartó la vista de la ventana.

▬Eso he dicho, ¿no es así?

Aunque Serena no deseaba demostrar interés, no pudo reprimirlo.

▬¿Acaso… él ha perdido el ojo?

▬No lo sé. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Y lo he dicho, no somos amigos íntimos.

Serena apretó con tanta fuerza sus manos enguantadas que le dolieron los músculos de los brazos. La salud de Lord Blackburn no era asunto suyo, recitó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, era probable que lo viese en Londres, aunque fuera desde lejos y, pese a sus esfuerzos, la excitación estremeció sus nervios.

Y sus nervios se tensaron cuando oyó un tímido golpe y un francés larguirucho y mal vestido asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Era _monsieur_ Malachite, el tutor francés de Mina, Por fin, había llegado. Serena se puso de pie, aliviada por la interrupción.

Al verla, el hombre entró en la habitación con los hombros encorvados, apretando una arrugada hoja de papel color crema.

▬_Mademoiselle_, he venido a decir…

Diamante vociferó a todo pulmón:

▬¿Qué?

El atemorizado _monsieur_ Malachite, hijo de un caballero inmigrante que lo había perdido todo en la Revolución Francesa, conocía muy bien el sangriento Reinado del Terror. De todos modos, palideció al ver la cólera de su empleador.

*▬_Je regrette, mademoiselle, je ne réalise…_

▬Oh, hable en ingles, pedazo de entupido ▬Diamante le disparó una mirada furibunda hasta lograr que el joven se ruborizase, luego se volvió hacia Serena▬. ¡Ya he gastado trescientas libras en este debut, parte de ellas en este afeminado tutor!

▬Diamante, ya hemos pasado por esto. Mina debe aprender a bailar; por eso tenemos un profesor de baile. Tiene que saber tocar un instrumento; por eso hemos contratado a un instructor de pianoforte ▬Serena sonrió a _monsieur_ Malachite▬. Y es preciso que hable francés, pues las personas civilizadas hablan francés.

▬_Oui_ ▬el joven francés apoyó su mano sobre el corazón, irguió los hombros y compuso la pose▬. Francia y la civilización son una misma cosa.

Diamante resopló con grosería.

▬Los franceses comen setas que desentierran los cerdos.

Por un instante Serena creyó que _monsieur_ Malachite estallaría con furia pues, pese a su pobreza, estaba muy orgulloso de su herencia. Si se mostraba insolente con Diamante, ella perdería al único profesor que había podido encontrar, uno que estuviese dispuesto a instruir a Mina por una miseria, aspecto de gran importancia para Diamante, y que además había aceptado acompañarlas a Londres y permanecer junto a Mina, en un último esfuerzo por imbuir a la muchacha de cierto sentido del idioma francés.

El maltratado profesor apretó el puño y el papel se arrugó en su mano. El ruido lo sacó de su furia y miró el papel. Se desvaneció el enrojecimiento y dejó caer sus hombros. Se acercó a Serena y, sin perder de vista a Diamante, dijo en voz baja:

▬_Mademoiselle_, le pido disculpas, pero no puedo viajar a Londres con ustedes y quedarme, como había prometido.

▬¿Qué? ▬Diamante hizo bocina con la mano en el oído▬. ¿Qué es eso?

Abrumada, Serena clavó la vista en _monsieur _Malachite.

▬Pero usted quería regresar a Londres. Usted dijo que encontraría muchos alumnos durante la temporada.

El joven bajó aún más la cabeza y agitó el papel.

▬He recibido este _lettre. Mademoiselle_ Setsuna Cunningham, una de mis _jeunes_ alumnas… ha muerto.

Evidentemente, Diamante había entendido eso, porque bramó_

▬¿Qué tiene que ver una muchacha muerta con Mina?

El tutor confesó:

▬Se está llevando a cabo una investigación; quieren que me presente allí. Ella ha sido… asesinada.

▬¿Asesinada? ▬si bien Serena no conocía a los Cunningham, se imaginó como podría sentirse ella si se hubiese tratado de Mina▬. Que Horrible. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se limitó a mirarla como si el sonido de su voz no pudiese atravesar su pena. Pero luego enfocó la mirada y dijo:

▬_Mademoiselle_, yo soy sólo su tutor.

▬Si usted no es más que el tutor, ¿para qué lo querrían? ▬preguntó Diamante, astuto ▬. Es usted sospechoso ¿no es verdad?

Serena se horrorizó.

▬¡Oh, Diamante! Por favor, ¿acaso no comprende…?

Veía que el inofensivo joven vivía como la mayoría de los caballeros venidos a menos, de manera discreta, sin esperanzas, luchando por su existencia insignificante.

▬No _mademoiselle_, él tiene razón ▬dio la impresión de que el profesor se encogía todavía más▬. Pero no se por qué. Ayer por la mañana le di clases en su hermosa casa. El sol brillaba la última vez que posé la vista sobre su _bel visage_, pero una espesa niebla se extendía desde el mar cuando fui a darle la siguiente lección. Esa niebla era tan premonitoria que yo debí haber sospechado que jamás volvería a verla ▬sorbió, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz▬. Y ahora, recibo esta _lettre_ del alguacil…

Serena vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Él estaba sufriendo, como habría sucedido a cualquiera que hubiese sabido que la vida de una joven había sido arrebatada, además estaba preocupado porque se sospechaba de él, tanto por haber estado cerca de la muchacha como por ser francés.

▬Lamento su pérdida.

▬_Merci_, _mademoiselle._

Volvió a sorber.

▬Bueno; así todo queda resuelto ▬satisfecho, Diamante se frotó las manos▬. No podemos tener a un asesino dando clases a Mina. Imagina lo que ahorraré con eso.

Nada pensó Serena. A diferencia de Diamante, ella esperaría antes de condenar al profesor. Acompañó a _monsieur_ Malachite hasta la puerta, y le dijo en voz baja:

▬Si llegara a regresar a Londres vaya a visitarnos. Nos instalaremos en casa de Lady Lita Tarlin, en Cavendish Square. Allá arreglaremos todo lo referido a las lecciones .

_Monsieur_ Malachite hizo una reverencia.

▬Bendita sea usted. Deseo fervientemente enseñar a _mademoiselle_ Morant.

▬Sé que lo desea.

En una ocasión, Mina había hecho llorar de frustración a _monsieur_ Malachite por su incapacidad de conjugar un simple verbo. Sin embargo, pese a su frustración, él había vuelto. Como todos los hombres, _monsieur_ Malachite estaba enamorado de Mina, y ahora debía marcharse, contra su voluntad.

▬Con que un asesino, ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba que no era más que un impúdico francés ▬Diamante se burló, luego se puso ceñudo▬. Pero, por lo que le pagamos, Mina debería hablar chino, también. Claro que ella es demasiado tonta.

Serena no podía negarlo, pero no era la inteligencia de Mina lo que estaba en discusión.

▬Mina es tan bella como lo era su madre; con un entrenamiento adecuado, puede hacer un matrimonio conveniente. Eso es lo que usted quiere, ¿no es cierto?

▬ Desde luego; eso es lo que quiero ▬replicó él, irritado▬. Necesito ese beneficio.

Si Diamante hubiese exhibido, aunque más no fuese, una mínima muestra de afecto por su única hija, Serena podría haberle perdonado muchas cosas. Sin embargo, él había anotado a Mina en la columna de débitos desde el momento mismo en que había nacido. Ahora, esperaba pasarla a la columna de créditos, su mezquindad irritaba de tal modo a Serena que el tono de su voz se volvió agudo.

▬En ese caso, considere como una inversión el dinero que gasta. Gracias a Mina, logrará esos contactos con los nobles que usted tanto anhela. Lo que yo no pude lograr.

▬Sí, fracasó usted de una manera lamentable. He depositado diez mil libras en el Banco de Inglaterra; espero que se me rinda cuentas de cada penique.

▬Eso se hará. Mina tiene que ser la mejor y superar a todas las demás debutantes.

▬Hay otra cosa ▬Diamante blandió su dedo hacia ella▬. No esperará que yo le compre a usted un nuevo guardarropa.

▬Toda la ropa que he necesitado desde mi propia temporada la he comprado yo misma ▬replicó Serena con orgullo▬. Y seguiré haciéndolo del mismo modo.

Al recordárselo, Diamante volvió a irritarse otra vez. No sabía de donde había obtenido ella su dinero; él hubiese preferido que ella tuviera que suplicarle cada medio penique. Como Diamante disfrutaba de cada oportunidad que se presentaba para ejercer su poder, Serena no desperdiciaba ninguna para impedírselo.

Y no le importaba que su pequeña reserva de fondos estuviese casi agotada.

▬Sigo convencido de que debería quedarse aquí, en Sittingbourne.

No era necesario que él dijera eso a Serena. Ella sabía que él quería retenerla allí, prisionera en su casa alta, estrecha y sombría, hasta marchitarse todo lo que hubiera en ella de luminoso y esperanzado.

Por triste que fuera reconocerlo, ella también lo había querido. Salir a enfrentarse otra vez al mundo después de lo que había hecho… Se oprimió con la mano el costado, donde sintió una breve punzada de temor.

Ella tenía veintiocho años, ya estaba completamente desechada; cuando recordaba su desastrosa temporada en Londres, estaba segura de que preferiría mendigar en las calles a revivir esa escena de indecible humillación.

Pero iba a revivirla.

Durante los sombríos años de servidumbre había aprendido muchas lecciones; una de las más valiosas era la que le había proporcionado un aplomo duramente ganado. Vería a los nobles que habían poblado sus pesadillas. Ni siquiera podrían reconocerla, pero ella estaría allí, para presenciar el triunfo de Mina. Ahora era Mina la que importaba.

▬Le dijimos a Lady Tarlin que llegaríamos esta tarde ▬dijo Serena▬. Me parece que sería conveniente que nos marcháramos.

Diamante se arrellanó en la silla y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

▬Por supuesto. El Cielo no permita que hagan ustedes esperar a su querida amiga, Lady Tarlin.

▬Debemos estar agradecidos a Lady Tarlin ▬le recordó Serena▬. Ella está patrocinando a Mina en base a una relación muy poco importante.

▬Sí, ella es amiga de usted. Su amiga noble▬ repuso él, quisquilloso▬. Usted finge respetarme, pero siempre se asegura de que yo jamás olvide que es usted una mujer noble, y yo, un modesto comerciante.

▬Eso no es cierto▬ replicó Serena, cortante.

Al principio, ella no había despreciado a Diamante; pero él se había ganado su desdén.

▬Bueno, ahora no importa▬ sonrió con malicia, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba▬. Adelante ¿Qué es lo que está esperando?

¿Al fin revelaría el motivo de esa entrevista?

Mientras ella abría la puerta, él preguntó:

▬¿Conoce usted a la señora Esmeralda?

Serena se detuvo, con los dedos apretados en el tirador de la puerta.

▬La viuda del carnicero. Por supuesto que la conozco.

Era una mujer de boca prieta que se deleitaba torturando a sus clientes.

▬Ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Nos casaremos el mes próximo▬ parecía complacido después de haber pronunciado las palabras que ella había temido oír desde el día de la muerte de Serenity, hacía diez años▬. Usted tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

_Quise adaptar esta historia, porque en cuanto la leí me imaginé inmediatamente a Serena y Darien como los protagonistas, espero les guste y espero sus reviews ya sean constructivos o no ya que es una adaptación pues me gustaría recomendarles el libro_

**«CAPÍTULO 2» **

▬¡Qué grande es Londres!▬ desde últimas horas de la tarde, cuando habían entrado en la ciudad propiamente dicha, Mina tenía su bonita cara apretada contra el cristal de la ventanilla del carruaje. En ese momento se volvió, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano enguantada ▬. ¡Y apesta!

▬El Támesis huele muy mal hoy.

Serena se llevó a la nariz un pañuelo perfumado y sonrió. Ninguno de sus dibujos hacía justicia a Mina. La belleza de la joven era tan brillante que casi hería la vista. Su pelo rubio brillaba como si fuese de platino. Su rostro cautivador era redondeado. Sus intensos ojos azules estaban sesgados y sus pestañas caían sobre los ojos de un modo que parecía atraer y rechazar; esto enloquecía a los hombres, ya fuesen jóvenes o viejos.

Cuando Serena miraba a Mina, veía a Serenity. Veía a su propia hermana querida, no comprendía cómo era posible que Diamante pudiese volver la espalda a esa muchacha, que era el vivo retrato de su esposa. ¡Y casarse con la señora Esmeralda!

▬¿Ocurre algo, tía Serena?▬ Mina miraba a Serena con la cabeza inclinada▬. Tienes una expresión como si tuvieras dispepsia.

▬¿Tendría algo de raro después de haber comido en la posada?▬ Serena hizo una mueca▬. Te aseguro que la salchicha maullaba cuando la cortábamos.

▬Que espantoso tía Serena. Por favor, no digas eso.

Mina parecía un poco asqueada, y Serena no tenía interés en malestares de viaje en ese momento. Estaban muy cerca de su destino.

▬Estaba bromeando, querida. Estoy segura de que la salchicha era de carne bovina.

Mina se apoyó en el asiento con la boca abierta en una mueca de horror.

▬¡Bovina, no!

▬Quiere decir de vaca, querida▬ se apresuró a aclarar Serena.

▬Ah. Vaca. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste así?▬ Mina se irguió de nuevo y acomodó el volante de su cofia▬. ¿Sabes?, sigo creyendo que tienes un aspecto extraño. Es por mi padre, ¿no es verdad? Él te ha perturbado.

Serena miró fijamente a Mina y se preguntó cómo era posible que la muchacha pareciera tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, fuera tan perspicaz.

«No tengo casa.» Esas amargas palabras pugnaban por escapársele.

Pero Serena siempre había protegido a Mina de las peores actitudes de Diamante; no podía culpar a la inocente muchacha por las acciones de su padre; tampoco seguridades para el futuro.

Se había quedado sin hogar pero conservaba la inteligencia; de una manera, lograría abrirse paso en la vida.

▬ Tu padre está preocupado por la economía.

▬¡Como siempre! Hasta ahora, eso no te había inquietado..

Mina tomó entre sus las suyas las manos enguantadas de sus tía Serena.

▬Dímelo, tía Serena. ¿Es por él o por mi?

▬¿Tú?▬ el carruaje se bamboleó sobre los adoquines, pero Serena no lo notó▬. ¿Por qué habría de estar inquieta por ti?

Mina bajó la cabeza.

▬Tu no querías venir, pero yo no podía pasar mi temporada sin mi queridísima tía. Sin ti, me sentiría asustada.

La miró por entre sus largas y castañas pestañas; Serena sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

▬Querida mía, jamás te abandonaría. Y yo no creo que haya nada que te asuste.

▬Entonces, atribúyelo al afecto, tía Serena▬ dijo Mina▬. Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte de lado.

Eso sí que Serena podía creerlo. Rodeó a la cariñosa muchacha con sus brazos y le dijo:

▬Yo tampoco podría soportar que me dejaras de lado. Eso me afligiría.

Mina apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Serena y la abrazó con fuerza.

▬¿Por qué? ¡Éste es el primer paso en una temporada fabulosa!

Siendo una joven, Serena también veía Londres como un punto de partida. Después, conocería Roma, París y el Nuevo Mundo. Gozaría de un estilo de vida no convencional, en el que el encanto y la belleza no tuviesen importancia y en el que el valor de una mujer se midiera por su talento y su dedicación.

Sin embargo, nada había resultado como ella lo había imaginado y ahora presentaba la paradójica situación de que ella debía responsabilizarse de guiar a Mina por un sendero de decoro.

▬¿No recuerdas al joven Livermere y su reacción cuando tu rechazaste sus pretensiones?

▬Ah, eso▬ Mina se enderezó y volvió a mirar por la ventana▬. Era un tonto enamorado.

▬El mundo está lleno de tontos como él▬ Serena recordaba las horas de angustia que había vivido cuando creyó que Mina había sido raptada▬. Los hombres pierden toda sensatez cuando se ven frente a ti.

▬Puedo manejarlos. Puedo manejar cualquier cosa, y puedo cuidar de ti. Ella me dijo que te cuidase.

▬¿Quién te lo dijo querida?

▬Mi madre, por supuesto, cuando estuvo tan enferma▬ la muchacha lo decía con tono práctico▬. Me habló mucho de ti.

En la cabeza de Serena zumbaba una gran confusión.

▬¿Por qué Serenity hablaría de un tema como ése con una niña de ocho años?

▬Porque te quería claro.

Al parecer, para Mina eso lo explicaba todo y, aunque Serena ansiaba interrogar a su sobrina, sabía que no obtendría una respuesta más coherente que ésa.

▬¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

▬Porque nunca me lo preguntaste▬ Mina se estremeció al percibir que los caballos aminoraban la marcha▬. ¿Es aquí tía Serena? ¿Esto es Cavendish Square? Las casas son espléndidas.

Serena aspiró una bocanada de aire y se zambulló en sus recuerdos.

▬Lady Tarlin también es espléndida. Absolutamente encantadora.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa más alta, con el portal más grande. Mina dijo:

▬Con sólo ver su casa, puedo decir que ella será fantástica.

Serena casi no le prestó atención, Con una reverencia, un joven de cara pecosa, lacayo de Lady Tarlin, acercó la escalerilla al coche y abrió el portal. Cuando Serena surgiese del carruaje, estaría oficialmente en Londres. En donde las personas del mundo elegante se alimentaban del escándalo y donde la insignificante Serena Higgenbothem había sido, en una ocasión, la comidilla principal. En cuanto posara el pie en el peldaño, estaría comprometida.

Entonces, sucedieron dos cosas. Mina tomó la mano laxa de Serena y la apoyó sobre la palma enguantada de blanco del joven lacayo. Y desde la cima de la escalinata Serena oyó exclamar.

▬¡Serena, queridísima Serena, por fin has llegado!

Enmarcada por el vano de la puerta de la casa, había una elegante mujer, con el semblante iluminado por la alegría.

Resurgió el recuerdo. _El de una niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras contemplaba la silueta de Serena que se alejaba._

_▬Regresa a Londres tan pronto como puedas. ¡Te prometo que podremos hacer que Blackburn lo lamente!_

Serena avanzó con tiento y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

▬Lady Tarlin, es un placer verla.

▬ ¡Basta! Serena, no empieces con esas tonterías de «Lady Tarlin». Yo soy Lita▬ Lita bajó la escalinata, tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la miró a la cara▬. Somos amigas, ¿no es verdad?

Serena sintió que la desbordaba el alivio, y sonrió.

▬Eso espero. Me he aferrado a esa idea cuando parecía que la luz se había…

El placer se esfumó tan rápido como había surgido. Cuando acabase la temporada, ¿tendría ella un sitio donde ir?

Lita la abrazó con fuerza.

▬Me alegra tenerte aquí, después de haberte suplicado durante años que vinieras.

El nacimiento de tres hijos había convertido la silueta menuda de Lita, en forma de reloj de arena. Su pelo castaño caía en tirabuzones en torno de su rostro, sus ojos verdes seguían chispeando, alegres, y sus labios estaban siempre curvados hacia arriba, como si en cualquier situación ella encontrase una parte secretamente divertida.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando preguntó:

▬¿Dónde está tu pupila, de la que tanto he oído hablar?

Mina había bajado del carruaje y esperaba. En ese momento, se adelantó, hizo una reverencia y dijo en tono respetuoso:

▬Lady Tarlin, mi tía y yo estamos agradecidas de que haya aceptado patrocinarnos en nuestra temporada.

▬No se trata de mí▬ dijo Serena▬. Mi debut pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Mina habló con lentitud y precisión.

▬Yo había pensado en una boda doble.

El significado de sus palabras tardó un minuto en ser comprendido. Entonces, horrorizada y avergonzada, Serena exclamó:

▬¡Mina!

▬Es un excelente objetivo.

Lita rompió a reír al ver la expresión contrita de Serena.

▬Es una idea absurda. No sé de dónde la ha sacado.

▬Tal vez se le haya ocurrido a ella misma▬ con una mano bajo el mentón de Mina, Lita observó el rostro inocente, vuelto hacia ella con expresión confiada▬. Es encantadora; además, sus modales son cautivadores. Tenías razón, Serena: será la sensación de la temporada.▬ Tomó a ambas del brazo y las guío escaleras arriba▬. Tenemos que ponernos en acción. Nos queda menos de un mes para prepararnos▬ las miró de soslayo y agregó▬: Las dos necesitan nuevos guardarropas.

▬Y no▬ dijo Serena.

Nuevos peinados▬ comentó Mina.

▬Querida, tu padre…▬ empezó a decir Serena.

El mentón de Mina se proyectó de manera notable.

▬Papá no está aquí.

▬Te resultaría odioso hacer creer a Lord Blackburn que has caído en una mala situación▬ intervino Lita, emitiendo una opinión innecesaria. A juicio de Serena.

Serena echó una mirada a Mina pero, al llegar a la puerta, su sobrina se había girado hacia la calle; daba la impresión de haber olvidado a sus acompañantes. Serena susurró:

▬¿Está bien Lord Blackburn?

Lita echó la cabeza atrás.

▬Mejor de lo que merece, aunque yo hago todo lo posible por hacerlo desdichado. ¿De verdad te importa?

Serena apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. No debería importarle. Ahora, ella era una carabina. Una solterona. La tía soltera. Quizá esta temporada tuviera que usar una cofia.

▬Ven, querida▬ dijo a Mina ▬No debemos demorarnos en la escalinata.

Pero Mina, en una explosión de euforia, abrió los brazos como para abarcar toda la ciudad y declaró:

▬Asaltaré por sorpresa a la sociedad. Las dos estarán orgullosas de mí. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Su pelo dorado reflejaba rayos del sol poniente; viéndola con los brazos abiertos, la caperuza echada hacia atrás, a Serena le pareció la encarnación de una diosa triunfante. Lita también la contemplaba, admirada, y murmuró:

▬Hermoso sentimiento.

Mientras tanto, el joven lacayo, respetuoso hasta ese momento, la contemplaba desde abajo con la boca abierta, de una forma muy poco respetuosa.

Entonces, el cochero gritó. En la calle, un elegante faetón atravesaba la plaza rápidamente. El caballero que conducía sacudía las riendas, con su mirada clavada en Mina como haría un cruzado al ver el Santo Grial.

▬¡Oh, no!▬ dijo Serena.

Ya había comenzado.

Mientras el cochero y los lacayos hacían esfuerzos desesperados por sujetar a los caballos, el caballero giró, justo a tiempo. No arrolló al coche de ellas pero su rueda chocó con el bordillo. La maniobra había sido demasiado brusca. Con un crujido que resonó en la estrecha calle, el faetón volcó.

Mina gritó y volvió la cara.

El conductor salió despedido y aterrizó con una pirueta sobre los adoquines.

▬¿Se ha herido?▬ preguntó Serena.

Pero el hombre se puso de pie de inmediato. Dio un tirón a su corbata, se apartó el pelo de la frente e hizo una reverencia formal que, incluso desde esa distancia, era evidente que iba dirigida a Mina.

Al tiempo que el hombre se apresuraba a acercarse a sus desasosegados caballos, Mina preguntó:

▬¿Se han hecho daño los caballos?

Se había tapado los ojos.

Serena observó al caballero mientras éste se acercaba a los animales y les hablaba tratando de calmarlos.

▬Los caballos están bien. También lo está el hombre que los conducía, aunque se merecería peor suerte.

▬Lo sé▬ Mina se volvió hacia su tía con un ceño feroz▬. ¿Por qué los hombres insisten en llevar esos peligrosos vehículos si no son capaces de controlar a sus caballos?

▬ En mi opinión, el problema es que son incapaces de mantener la vista en el camino▬ respondió Serena.

▬Non entiendo que sucedió▬ dijo Lita, evidentemente perpleja▬. Por lo general, el señor Pennington suele ser muy cuidadoso con sus caballos.

▬Entremos, querida▬ dijo Serena a Mina▬. Sé cuanto te perturban estos incidentes.

▬Gracias, tía▬ Mina echó una mirada a Lita▬. Con su permiso.

Lita hizo un ademán de invitarla a entrar.

Serena esperó a que el austero mayordomo hubiese recibido a Mina con una reverencia y que esta entrase en el penumbroso interior, luego dijo con aire significativo:

▬Te lo advertí.

Lita frunció el entrecejo.

▬¿Crees que el señor Pennington vio a Mina y por eso perdió el control de sus caballos?

▬Eso sucede constantemente.

La risa de Lita resonó.

_▬Esto es bastante increíble. Entre Mina, que provoca vuelcos de carruajes y lo que pasará con Blackburn cuando te vea por primera vez, me espera una temporada muy entretenida._

**_paolac78:_**_gracias por tu comentario, espero subir pronto más capítulos y que mas lectoras se interesen en ella, como soy novata y la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos muy bien (jajaja) me ha costado trabajo publicar y hallarle el modo a esto, pero espero pronto adaptarme_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3»**

Un mes después, desde el último escalón de la escalinata de Lady Goodridge, Darien Chiba, marqués de Blackburn, sacó su impertinente de plata del bolsillo de su chaleco azul oscuro y se lo llevó a la cara. Abajo, en la planta principal donde se hallaba el extravagante salón de baile pintado de rosa, una brillante multitud se volcaba hacia el interior y circulaba en torno a la columna. Se asomaban a la galería, iban y venían entre el comedor y los salones donde se jugaba. Sólo la pista de baile estaba despejada, esperando a que la orquesta comenzara a tocar.

La hermana de Darien, Rei, estaría extasiada, pues no sólo había abierto la temporada con el primer gran éxito sino que también había convencido a su insoportable hermano para que asistiera.

O, al menos, así debía creerlo; él no tenía intenciones de desilusionarla. Él tenía sus propios motivos para dejarse convencer, y éstos no guardaban ninguna relación con la alegría de su hermana.

▬¡Blackburn!▬ Nicholas Fitzgerald se acercó a él desde atrás▬. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que habías abandonado estas cosas.

▬Yo también lo pensé, pero es obvio que me equivoqué.

Sin apartar de sus ojos el impertinente, Blackburn inspeccionó brevemente al antiguo jefe de caballería.

Se habían conocido en Eton, donde Nicholas había sido enviado por su madre viuda, que lo había sacrificado todo para brindar una educación a su hijo, y Darien, a su vez, por un padre decidido a procurar que su hijo pasara por todas las etapas de la educación que correspondían al hijo de un noble. Pese a la disparidad de sus procedencias o, quizá precisamente a causa de ellas, se habían hecho amigos muy pronto. Y habían seguido siendo compañeros cuando ocurrió la muerte del padre de Darien, durante los primeros años frívolos en sociedad, durante la decadencia de la señora Fitzgerald que, finalmente, había llegado a la invalidez.

Como de costumbre, Nicholas iba vestido con un traje bien cortado: una chaqueta de terciopelo borravino con altas hombreras, un resplandeciente chaleco dorado, pantalones negros y botas relucientes con borlas doradas. Si bien el atuendo era un tanto llamativo, Nicholas lo llevaba con elegancia. Y lo mas importante:

▬Pareces saludable▬ dijo Darien, como un modo delicado de averiguarlo.

Nicholas se dio una palmada en el muslo.

▬Casi no me dolió. Es bueno el cirujano que tenías en tu unidad. Gracias por dejármelo.

Retiró el impertinente de la cara de Darien, abusando del privilegio que le confería la amistad.

Darien se lo preemitió y volvió la cara hacia Nicholas de modo que pudiese observarlo cuanto quisiera. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se encontraban desde la batalla de Talavera, hacía diez meses.

Nicolas era casi tan alto como Darien y, evidentemente, tan apuesto como él, a juzgar por las reacciones de las señoras que pasaban. Sin embargo, la última vez que Darien lo había visto, fue en una harapienta tienda de campaña que hacía las veces de hospital, en esa ocasión había temido perder la pierna a causa de su «maldito heroísmo», como él lo llamaba. No lo había perdido, y Blackburn se alegraba de verlo vigoroso y saludable.

Son duda Nicholas sentía lo mismo.

▬La granada casi no te dejó cicatriz▬ observó.

▬El cirujano me salvó el ojo▬ dijo Blackburn, manteniendo la expresión impasible▬. Eso era lo único que importaba.

▬Es lógico▬ Nicholas inspeccionó el salón, tal como lo había hecho su amigo unos momentos antes▬. ¡Que amontonamiento! Aquí es casi imposible moverse.

▬Cuando comience el baile, se dispersará la muchedumbre▬ Blackburn alzó el impertinente de nuevo y contempló a la bullente concurrencia de abajo con el mismo afecto que reservaba para los españoles y las cucarachas▬. Claro que yo no bailaré, y mi hermana se afligirá por eso.

▬Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga Lady Goodridge?

Blackburn conjeturó que su amigo hablaba así porque no tenía hermanos.

▬Ella es mi hermana y es cinco años mayor que yo. Siempre se las ingenia para hacerme sentir incómodo.

▬Pero a ti no. Tu nunca le has temido.

▬Nicholas rió francamente, esta vez echando atrás la cabeza de nodo que su cabello rizado se balanceara y las personas elegantes que pasaban por allí que quedaran mirándolo.

▬Me alegro de poder divertirte▬ dijo Blackburn con frialdad, pero sin dejar de observar con atención a su amigo.

Nicholas se traía algo entre manos. Ese brillo febril en su mirada indicaba que tramaba alguna broma o algo peor.

▬¡Cuánto lo siento! Es de suponer que yo sea el que te divierte a ti▬ Nic dio un manotazo a Blackburn en el brazo▬. ¿Qué excusa darás para no bailar?

Blackburn se inclinó más hacia él.

▬Préstame tú herida en el muslo.

▬Por Dios que no lo haré▬ dijo Nic sin alterarse▬. Yo la utilizo para suscitar compasión de las damas.

Darien lanzó una risotada.

▬Eres un bribón.

▬Eso es mejor que ser demasiado hosco▬ replicó Nic, mirando a su amigo con aire significativo.

▬¿Yo?▬ Blackburn se señaló el pecho con un dedo▬. ¿Hosco? Prefiero considerarme discreto.

Nic paseó la mirada sobre el sombrío traje de noche de Blackburn; una chaqueta y pantalones, cotas negras, camisa y corbata tan blancas como la nieve, la corbata anudada en ese estilo conocido como caída de agua.

▬Discreto. Ya lo creo. He oído rumores de que has estado en el Foreign Office todos los días▬ se puso ceñudo▬. Trabajando.

▬¿En serio?▬ Darien olvidó que debía alentar las habladurías y dio a su voz un tono helado▬. ¿Quién ha estado contando cosas sobre mi?

▬Todos. Has sido la comidilla de Londres. Usando ropa de la temporada anterior y entrenando a tu caballo a horas inusuales. ¡Temprano por la mañana!

Blackburn jugueteó con la cadena de plata de su impertinente.

▬Mientras estuve en el continente descubrí que existían horas antes del medio día.

▬Se especula con la posibilidad de que estés cumpliendo el papel de espía.

La fina cadena de plata se rompió entre los dedos de Blackburn, se quebró con tanta limpieza como el cuello de un traidor en el tajo del verdugo.

▬¿Un espía?

Nic vio como Blackburn desenganchaba la cadena.

▬Eso mismo dije yo. «¿Blackburn, espía?», dije. «¡Imposible! Él es demasiado correcto.»

▬Muy cierto.

▬Demasiado bien educado.

▬Soy un Chiba.

▬Demasiado… aburrido.

_Unos ojos de un azul desteñido. Una voz vieja y trémula._

_«Inglaterra depende de usted, Lord Blackburn. Ese maldito traidor está por ahí, en algún sitio.»_

Con la entonación mas odiosa de que era capaz, y era bastante capaz en eso de ser odioso, Blackburn dijo:

▬Si ser aburrido es conceder valor a la corrección, entonces sí; soy aburrido.

▬Con excepción de aquello de trabajar en el Foreign Office.

▬Ése fue un capricho que se esfumó hace mucho tiempo▬ Blackburn deslizó la cadena en el bolsillo de su chaleco▬. ¿Es que, acaso, los rumores no se referían a eso?

▬Oí decir que estuviste en la fiesta en la casa de Stockfish, en Sussex, y de caza con los MacLeod, en Escocia.

_«Mantenga los ojos abiertos y quítese las anteojeras. Sabemos de De Sainte-Amand, pero al que realmente queremos es al que planeó toda la operación. Por lo tanto, vigile. Descubra como se filtra la información del Foreign Office. Descubra quien es el jefe.»_

Esas instrucciones resonaron en el cerebro de Blackburn y lo instaron a barrer la habitación con la mirada. Intentó enfocar la vista con claridad y no pudo. La granada que le había estallado cerca del ojo había destruido algo más que sus impecables facciones. No había perdido la vista; oh, claro, podía ver. Pero había perdido la agudeza de su visión. Ya no podía usar de guía el cañón de un arma para hacer puntería. Nunca mas volvería a cazar ciervos un su propiedad de Escocia.

Nunca más volvería a atravesar la península Ibérica y abatir con perfecta precisión a algún soldado de Napoleón.

Por eso ahora, como un caballo de carrera al que se sofrenara tirándole de la brida, trabajaba para el señor Artemis Smith.

Que sabor amargo le dejaba en la boca pensar que un miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y patricias de Inglaterra tuviese que rebajarse a tan innoble engaño. Sin embargo, no podía negarse a ello. Sobre todo por no romper la promesa hecha al muchacho que había muerto en sus brazos.

▬Madre casamentera acercándose por la izquierda▬ advirtió Nic.

Blackburn miró en la dirección indicada. Lady Kinnard, antes señorita Galaxia Fairchild, avanzaba hacia ellos. A ella, él podía verla bien: el ancho haz que proyectaba la figura de Lady Kinnard rielaba ante él como un barco en el mar. Iba remolcando a otra de sus bellas hijas comehombres, de ojos grandes; Blackburn dijo:

▬Muévete.

Nicholas se demoraba, con una alegre mueca en su boca.

▬¿Pero, por qué? La hija de los Kinnard te vendría bien.

Blackburn dio un empellón a Nicholas; ese incorregible bribón bajó corriendo las escaleras sin dejar de reír. Cuando llegaron abajo, Nicholas le clavó un codo en las costillas.

▬Blackburn, pensaba decirte que hay otro rumor dando vueltas.

▬¿Qué?▬ preguntó Blackburn en tono amenazador.

▬Que no son espías lo que persigues sino una esposa.

▬¡Maldición!

Blackburn no esperaba eso.

_«Debe ser evitada toda apariencia de furtividad. Al contrario, debe usted causar impacto en la sociedad. Atraer la atención hacia usted como lo hizo hace años. Provocar otro escándalo. Sin duda, aquello dio materia de habladurías a la sociedad elegante. O si no quiere hacerlo, diga que está buscando esposa.»_

El semblante de Nicholas se había convertido en una cómica mezcla de indignación, pesadumbre y malicioso deleite.

▬¡Yo no dije que fuera verdad, hombre!

El señor Smith había decidido echar a correr ese rumor, y Blackburn sabía que sería imposible detenerlo.

Nic ínterpetró su silencio como quiso.

▬Por Dios, es verdad. Al fin, el gran Blackburn va a caer.

Como prefería un rumor y no otro escándalo, Blackburn concedió:

▬Así parece.

▬Al menos, no tendrás dificultades en elegir a la heredera de tus sueños▬ Nic dio a su discurso un atisbo del acento irlandés que había copiado de su padre▬. Pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Tú no necesitas otra fortuna. Deberías desechar a las herederas y dejarlas para los que, como yo, las queremos.

▬¿Así que tu también estás buscando una esposa?▬ se burló Blackburn.

Nic detuvo a un lacayo que pasaba, recogió una copa de coñac de su bandeja y la bebió.

▬Para sufrir, quiero decir que el matrimonio es la carga del hombre en la vida.

Antes, Nicholas había jurado que por mucho que se vaciaran sus bolsillos, no se casaría.

▬¿Acaso te persiguen los acreedores?▬ preguntó Blackburn.

▬Como siempre▬ Nic hizo una mueca un poco mas desdeñosa que de costumbre▬. Parásitos.▬ Devolvió la copa▬. Eso significa que estamos participando en la más tierna, la más dulce de las cacerías▬. rumió.

▬Esto no es una cacería▬ replicó Blackburn en tono cortante▬. No es más que una manada de yeguas a la que se hace desfilar de delante de los sementales. Cuando el potro percibe el olor de la yegua mas apta, golpea el suelo con los cascos, y el jefe del establo los encierra juntos para que cumplan su tarea.

▬Cínico pero certero.▬ Nicholas ya lo había oído antes▬. Y si eso es lo que sientes, ¿por qué lo haces?

Podría haber otras personas que también se extrañasen de su repentina búsqueda de esposa; Blackburn tenía que presentar alguna explicación razonable.

▬Allá lejos, estuve demasiado cerca de la muerte. Se me ocurrió que mi hermana tenía razón. La vida es corta y el apellido Chiba, precioso. Necesito un heredero.

▬El apellido Chiba. Debí haberlo adivinado▬ Nic rió, luego se puso serio▬. Sí. La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos.

Asombrado, Darien miró a su amigo; él no parecía haber cambiado, salvo que…quizá Nic mostrase cierto grado de descontento.

Entonces, la expresión de Nic se transformó en un semblante de alegre preocupación.

▬Oh, maldición, todo lo que haces se pone de moda. Eso significa que todos los caballeros se casarán este año. Habrá pocas posibilidades de elegir.

Darien nunca había dicho algo con tanta sinceridad:

▬No tengo interés en lo que hacen los demás.

▬Y por eso te imitan tan a menudo. Tú haz lo que quieras y no te preocupes de lo que opinen. Como tu hermana▬ Nicholas hizo un gesto hacia el salón de naipes, donde los hombres se sentaban en sillas mullidas, tapizadas de rojo, el color preferido de Lady Goodridge. Al ver a una joven soltera, dijo▬: Ésa es tu tipo. La ruborizada, con la cofia de color marfil.

Darien cerró los ojos, adolorido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una mujer. Pero esas muchachas rosadas y blancas lo dejaban frío. No tenían pasión, no tenían profundidad. No estaban preparadas, habían sido consentidas; ese sistema que no exigía nada de ellas las convertía en unas inútiles… tal como lo había sido él antes de la guerra.

Alguien usó su codo para hacerle aun lado, y él abrió los ojos.

▬No.

▬Solían gustarte las muchachas con grandes…▬ Nic completó con un gesto.

▬No.

Blackburn se apartó.

Nic se puso a la par de él.

▬Escúchame. Necesito de tu prestigio para mantenerme en primera fila de la sociedad londinense, y no puedo lograrlo si te alejas de mí.

Blackburn aminoró el paso. ¿Cómo podía menospreciar a un hombre de tan alegre ligereza?

▬Rei tiene razón cuando dice que eres un sinvergüenza.

Muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Nic dijo:

▬Pero lo dice con cariño, ¿no es así?

▬Con mucho cariño; Dios sabrá por qué.

▬ Porque es una viuda solitaria y sabe apreciar a un hombre encantador. Cuando uno es pobre, tiene que serlo, a diferencia de ustedes, los refulgentes señores que tienen a todas las mujeres festejándolos ▬Nic giñó a través de la niebla formada por miles de velas▬. Hay una muchedumbre allá.

Blackburn nunca había tenido paciencia con las tontuelas debutantes, las bellas reverentes, las madres peligrosas. Pero ahora tenía el deber de estar con ellas, de conversar con ellas.

▬Una muchedumbre.

Nic captó los recelos de Blackburn y los interpretó como una retracción.

▬ Si, una muchedumbre con una mujer en su seno, una bella mujer digna hasta del marqués de Blackburn.

Su maldito deber.

Escudriñó la multitud, viendo que el tumulto aumentaba. Se decidió y, tomando a Nic por sus anchos hombros, dijo:

▬Vamos, hombre.

Nicholas le dedicó una sonrisa, luego se abrió paso en medio de la gente. Cumplía con gran eficacia la función de abrir camino; Blackburn lo siguió, sin hacer caso de los saludos dichos en voz alta, con el desdén por ellos que le era reconocido. Si quería hablar con alguien, lo haría; no era necesario que trataran de atraer su atención.

▬Tú eres más alto que yo. ¿Puedes ver a la más nueva de las bellas?▬ preguntó Nic.

Blackburn examinó a dos hijos menores, mejor vestido de lo que tenían derecho estar, de acuerdo con sus ingresos.

«Él está ocultándose en la sociedad, donde el único pecado que puede cometerse es una vestimenta pasada de moda o la falta de dinero. ¿Y qué mejor manera de ganar dinero que trabajar como espía de los franceses?»

▬¿Por qué sigues observando a esos hombres? ▬lo interrogó Nic▬. ¡Las mujeres están allí! Mujeres, Blackburn, mujeres. ¿Las recuerdas? Suaves, perfumadas, con todas esas artes tan interesantes ▬Nic gesticuló con las manos, dibujando la curva de las caderas y a cintura▬. Maravillosas, caprichosas criaturas, que huyen ante el diestro cazador.

El deleite que percibió en la voz de Nic provocó en Blackburn una punzada de envidia. Nunca había sentido esa clase de cosas por una mujer. Siempre habían sido fáciles para él; cuando hubo comprendido que eran fáciles con cualquier hombre bendecido por la fortuna, había ganado en desprecio lo que había perdido en ingenuidad.

¿Alguna de ellas había sido diferente? ¿Había él pasado por alto a aquella que era especial?

Pero no, eso no podía ser. Si eso resultara cierto, tendría que admitir que había sido un tonto ciego. Esas mujeres parecían todas iguales, sonaban igual, decían las mismas cosas.

▬Aquí no hay nada que valga la pena.

▬Si buscas, encontrarás un diamante. ¡Un diamante, Blackburn! ▬Nic detuvo un momento su avance▬. Observa a esa banda de grandulones babeantes. Se amontonan, hombro con hombro, pateando el suelo.

▬Sementales ▬le recordó Blackburn.

Nicholas levantó la voz:

▬Déjennos pasar. Ahí tienen. No pueden reservarla para ustedes ▬el agolpamiento cedió cuando los hombres se dieron la vuelta y Nic se metió en la multitud, burlándose de cada uno a medida de que iba pasando▬. Southwick, ¿sabe tu esposa que estás cortejando a una muchacha? Lord Mallery, usted no es lo bastante astuto como para competir con este exaltado grupo.

Blackburn iba pegado a los talones de Nic, protegiendo la espalda de su amigo y preguntándose por qué lo haría.

▬Brockway, viejo empelucado, usted es demasiado venerable para este juego. Ninguna mujer de buen gusto lo querría… ▬se abrió una brecha y Nic se quedó paralizado▬… a usted.

No había terminado de exhalar la última palabra cuando Blackburn se acercó a él.

▬Perdóneme, anciano, pero…

▬¡Su servidor señora! ▬exclamó Nicholas, de repente, luego hizo una inclinación, permitiéndole a Blackburn una clara perspectiva, no del diamante sino del perfil de una dama alta y de aire digno.

Las elegantes líneas de su vestido verde acentuaban su excesiva altura. Un chal de encaje cubría un busto discreto y tenía las manos enguantadas unidas a la altura de la cintura, como una cantante esperando una nota que jamás llegaría. Encasquetada sobre el pelo oscuro, que estaba cortado y que dejaba finos mechones sobre el rostro, llevaba una cofia de solterona, como atavío de guerra. Su boca sobria jamás había recibido a un hombre con mohines incitantes. Era evidente que se trataba de una solterona. La carabina.

Blackburn empezó a darse la vuelta.

Entonces, la mujer sonrió a la que estaba junto a ella, una rubia debutante de pechos generosos. La sonrisa de la solterona, llena de orgullo y placer, iluminó sus facciones sencillas y arrancó una chispa de jade a sus bellos ojos… y el recordó que ya había visto antes aquellos ojos.

Blackburn se detuvo de golpe. Clavó la vista. No podía ser ella. Tenía que ser una fantasía de su mente perturbada y suspicaz.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar.

Maldición era ella. La señorita Serena Higgenbothem, el Escándalo en persona, surgido de las profundidades del pasado… para convertir otra vez su vida en un infierno.

_Creo que en este capítulo queda aclarado quien es Lord Blackburn, por otra parte si cometo algún error en la publicación no me crucifiquen jajaja estoy adaptándome a estas cosas y bueno sean pacientes jajaja, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o no eso sirve para mejorar y no cometer los mismos errores_


	4. Chapter 4

**«CAPÍTULO 4»**

_Once años antes…_

Darien Chiva, marqués de Blackburn, atravesó a grandes pasos la recepción, noble como un dios que se dignara a halagar a los indignos mortales con su presencia. Alto y orgulloso, empequeñecía a los demás caballeros que paseaban entre el salón de baile y la sala donde se jugaba a los naipes.

Su pelo negro estaba cortado a la perfección; cada hebra relucía como ónix fundido fluyendo del horno de Vulcano. Su noble mandíbula se proyectaba en el ángulo preciso; éste era un dios arrogante e impaciente con el desfile de las madres casamenteras que empujaban a sus hijas hacía él.

Serena no esperaba verlo, sabiendo que asistía a muy pocos de esos sucesos. Sin embargo, abrigaba la esperanza de encontrarlo. Desde que lo viera por primer vez, siempre lo buscaba donde quiera que fuese.

▬ Deja de mirarlo fijamente ▬su hermana Serenity recogió un rizo rubio de Serena y trató de estirarlo, volviéndolo a su primitiva forma▬. Él no es para ti.

▬Ya lo sé ▬respondió Serena.

Claro que lo sabía. Un dios como Blackburn merecía a una diosa. Ella sólo ansiaba dibujarlo.

Contempló la escena que la rodeaba, despreciando a las bulliciosas debutantes. Ninguna de ellas era digna de ser su doncella, ni siquiera a modo de sacrificio virginal. Hasta ese momento, en su primera temporada en Londres, no había vista ninguna mujer digna de él. Y ella, menos que ninguna. La honorable Serena Higgenbothem, hija del empobrecido vizconde Kenji de Bavridge.

Blackburn alzó su impertinente de plata. Examinó a las muchachas vestidas de blanco, alineadas de pie junto a la pared, y ellas, a su vez, lo miraron ansiosas, como polillas esperando ser convocadas por la llama. Una madre llegó al punto de dar a su hija un pequeño empujón que la hizo adelantarse con un traspie. Él sujetó a la muchacha y la devolvió, con cuidado, a su posición contra la pared.

Nadie haría la elección por Blackburn. Su mirada cayó sobre una de las Fairchild, una tal señorita Redmond que, si bien era bella, no cabía duda de que carecía de carácter. Le hizo una inclinación que no era más que un sensual ejercicio muscular. Serena estaba demasiado lejos para oír los que él decía; se conformó con contemplar el movimiento de sus bellos labios, sabiendo que serían tibios y suaves, en nada similares a la arcilla fría que ella modelaba. Él le ofreció el brazo, y la debutante rió como una tonta y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Él expresó su irritación enarcando las cejas con gesto sardónico; Serena supo que la muchacha no volvería a recibir una invitación a bailar por parte de Blackburn. Haciendo ondular sus tersos brazos blancos, la muchacha caminó junto a él.

Ella no tenía conciencia del honor que se le hacía.

Serenity sacudió a Serena por el codo.

▬Deja de clavar la vista en Blackburn. Ponte recta. Eres una muchacha alta y encantadora; mereces sobresalir del resto.

Serena irguió los hombros y levantó el mentón.

▬Y presta atención, ha llegado Lord Alan Athowe. Tú le gustas Serena. Por compasión, haz un esfuerzo por alentarlo en su cortejo.

Serena echó una mirada fugaz al apuesto conde que se abría paso entre la concurrencia.

▬Pero no quiero casarme con él. Además… ▬tiró del botón de perla que cerraba su guante▬ la señorita Ann Harpum ha hecho saber que él es su pretendiente.

▬La señorita Ann Harpum aún no ha recibido una proposición; por lo tanto, Lord Athowe está disponible ▬dijo Serenity, práctica, pese a su sorprendente belleza.

▬Pero ella ha sido amistosa conmigo. Más amistosa que cualquier otra persona en Londres.

▬¿Amistosa?

La palabra quedó vibrando, cargada de desaprobación.

▬Mucho.

Serena recordó las juveniles confidencias intercambiadas mientras bebían té.

Serenity cerró de un golpe su abanico de marfil.

▬Serena, eres demasiado ingenua. Ann Harpum es tan amistosa como la cobra del zoológico. Mantente alejada de ella. No comentes con ella tus indecorosas ambiciones.

Serena abrió la boca para confesar que ya lo había hecho.

▬Y trata de atrapar a Lord Athowe. ▬Serenity debió de haber captado la expresión de terquedad que era tan conocida en su hermana, pues dijo con suavidad ▬: Por favor, Serena, ¿lo intentarás, al menos?

Percibiendo el tono preocupado en la voz de su hermana, Serena dijo:

▬Estas cansada otra vez. Últimamente te cansas demasiado. ¿Al fin estás embarazada?

▬No, no lo estoy. Si lo estuviera, Diamante no me habría permitido venir.

▬¡Qué pena! ▬musitó Serena. Adoraba a su sobrina Mina, de siete años, y hubiese querido tener más.

▬Pero tú no estás aquí para hacer tan francas observaciones. Se supone que las jóvenes ni siquiera deben saber de qué se trata.

Parecía severa, pero Serena veía el hoyuelo que se formaba y desaparecía en la mejilla de Serenity. Siempre había divertido a su hermana; Serenity siempre la había querido. Era un buen intercambio para dos mujeres que no tenían una familia en la cual apoyarse.

▬Que tontería ▬pasó el brazo alrededor de la fina cintura de Serenity y la estrechó▬. Soy joven pero no tonta. Piensa que una mujer que desea seguir su vocación, como yo, debe hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible por entender las características físicas.

▬Mi querida▬ Serenity eligió con cuidado sus palabras▬. Soy consciente de que te he alentado en tu afición, pero jamás tuve la intención de que le dieras más importancia que aún pasatiempo, como el bordado.

Serena, ofendida en lo más íntimo, dijo con convicción:

▬¡No tiene nada que ver con el bordado! Es mucho más. Es un talento que me ha brindado Dios.

▬Es inadecuado.

Serenity era práctica y n tenía compasión.

▬Si no lo uso, el destino me destruirá.

▬No seas dramática, querida ▬Serenity hizo girar la cara de Serena hacia ella y dijo▬: Eres hija de un vizconde empobrecido, así que no hables de tu vocación ▬apretó con fuerza la mano de Serena y empleó un tono apto para que su hermana le prestara atención▬. ¿Y menos aquí!

Serenity quería decir que Athowe se aproximaba. Recibió la reverencia del conde y dijo:

▬¡Mi señor, qué grato verlo! ¿Otra vez ha venido a arrebatarme a mi querida hermana?

▬Si, y lo que encuentro es todavía mejor ▬dio un paso atrás, levantó el pulgar y las contempló a las dos▬. Dos diosas hermanas que se abrazan. ¡QuÉ cuadro hacen!

Un claro retrato se formó de inmediato en la imaginación de Serena. Serenity, una verdadera diosa con su pelo tan brillante y tan rubio que la rodeaba como un nimbo.

Y Serena, un ser mortal, más alta, más dura, morena, con sus manos grandes y fuertes que revelaban su vocación. Podría ser un hermoso cuadro; Serena lo pintaría para Serenity, como agradecimiento por tantos años dedicados a cuidarla como una madre.

▬Tiene usted una expresión muy peculiar en su rostro, señorita Serena ▬ Lord Athowe la contemplaba con expresión divertida e indulgente▬. A veces me pregunto si sabrá usted dónde está.

Serena parpadeó.

▬Lo sé. Lo que sucede es que no siempre deseo estar aquí.

▬¡Serena!

Lord Athowe alzó una mano y rió.

▬No, no, no la regañe. Es su deliciosa franqueza lo que ha aliviado el tedio de esta interminable temporada.

Serena no estaba segura de su deliciosa franqueza, pero estaba de acuerdo en lo que se refería al tedio. ¿Cómo harían los miembros de la sociedad para soportarlo? Un año tras otro preocupándose por las últimas modas, los bailes más novedosos, el diseño de una chaqueta o el corte que promovía un líder de la sociedad. Vivir en el permanente temor de sufrir ostracismo y, sin embargo, acechar la ocasión de que alguien cometiese la menor infracción en su comportamiento, aportando con ello el material para que rodara el molino de las habladurías.

Serena odiaba todo eso. Lo odiaba; al principio, ella no había tenido éxito. Al contrario: no estaban a la moda las mujeres altas, talentosas, que miraban a los hombres directamente a los ojos. Entonces, Lord Athowe había tenido su famosa riña con la señorita Harpum y había vuelto su atención hacia Serena. Ella estaba segura de que había comenzado como un arranque de resentimiento contra la elegante señorita Harpum, pero ya no era así. A Lord Athowe le agradaba Serena por su honestidad, y su atención había atraído más las miradas hacia ella, hasta que descubrió que se había convertido en una sensación entre los contemporáneos de Athowe.

Era una desventaja para una mujer que anhelaba adorar a su héroe, su inspiración, desde lejos. Tendió la vista hacia la pista de baile y lo vio a él, a Lord Blackburn, preparándose para bailar una danza campesina con otra joven indigna de él.

Lord Athowe le dedicó una reverencia, obstaculizándole la vista.

▬Señorita Higgenbothem, por favor, ¿me haría el honor de reservarme un baile?

Al ver la oportunidad de estar cerca de Blackburn, ella dijo:

▬¿Qué le parece éste mismo?

Serenity ahogó una exclamación.

Lord Athowe también se sorprendió, pero se recompuso y le ofreció e brazo.

▬Refrescante y única ▬dijo.

A Serena no le importaba la opinión de él. Lo único que le importaba del baile era estar cerca de Lord Blackburn.

En la pista se habían formado dos filas, una de hombres y otra de mujeres; Lord Athowe ocupó su lugar enfrente de Serena. Se suponía que ella debía mirarlo sólo a él, pero como Blackburn estaba dentro de su visión, a dos pasos hacia la derecha, Serena no pudo resistir la tentación de dejar que su mirada ávida se dirigiese a él.

Las velas iluminaban sus altos pómulos y dejaban en la sombra la parte baja del rostro de Blackburn; Serena guardó esos rasgos en su memoria. Ese individuo tenía muchas facetas que la fascinaban, por la variedad de sus emociones. Hubiese dedicado con gusto su vida a captar su imagen; aún así, nunca lo lograría del todo.

Un codo se hundió en sus costillas. Al volverse, vio que la dama que estaba junto a ella le hacía gestos y así supo que la música había comenzado. Estaba retrasando la danza. Obediente, se alzó la falda y se esmeró por recuperar su sitio.

Su falda. Era de terciopelo azul oscuro. Serenity no quería que la usara, arguyendo que el color no le favorecía a Serena, pero ella había insistido. Aunque Blackburn no supiera siquiera que ella estaba viva, cada mirada de él la acariciaba como el terciopelo, y ese vestido era su propio homenaje secreto a la magnificencia de los bellos ojos azul oscuro de Blackburn.

Mientras se entregaba a los pasos de la danza, sus nervios se pusieron tensos. Las parejas intercambiarían compañeros hasta que todos hubiesen bailado con cada uno de los que formaban su grupo. Eso significaría que sería compañera de Blackburn. Él le haría una reverencia. Podría tocarle otra vez la mano, mirarlo de nuevo a la cara como lo había hecho en los preciosos momentos en que compartiera la pista con el indiferente caballero.

Y ese momento se aproximaba rápidamente. Desde el extremo opuesto de las hileras enfrentadas, avanzaron acercándose uno a otro. Serena notó con claridad una crispación de enfado cuando Blackburn la reconoció, pero en esta ocasión decidió que no haría nada que pudiese incomodarle. Hizo una reverencia. Él se inclinó. Le ofreció la mano. Ella la aceptó. Y, en su excitación, casi terminó en brazos de él.

Pero no. Se recuperó casi sin tropezar. Caminaron hacia el final de la hilera y se separaron. Y entonces, la velada perdió su sabor.

Ella lo había visto. Lo había tocado. Quería regresar a su casa y ponerse a trabajar.

▬Gracias por la danza, señorita Higgenbothem ▬Lord Athowe la condujo hasta donde estaba su hermana▬. Siempre es un privilegio.

▬Me halaga usted ▬dijo Serena con una mecánica cortesía que enorgullecería a Serenity.

▬Querida Serena ▬dijo Lord Athowe▬. Ojalá pudiese contar alguna vez con su completa atención.

Serena lo miró, parpadeando.

▬¿Con mi completa atención?

▬Está usted aquí y, de pronto, se ha ido volando hacia otro mundo donde ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a seguirla. Me mira usted con esos grandes ojos celestes…

A comienzos de la temporada, cuando vio a Blackburn por primera vez, Serena se había estudiado, ansiosa, en el espejo. Era alta, delgada, de busto pequeño, más bien musculosa, y con una piel que se bronceaba cuando se exponía al sol. Además, tenía una agradable sonrisa, buenos dientes y abundante pelo rubio, largo, que desafiaba todos los esfuerzos por rizarlo. No era una mujer a la moda, y jamás lo sería, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que sus ojos eran de color celeste y no zafiro y que, en efecto, eran bellos, rodeado de pestañas curvas. Pero eso no era suficiente.

▬Serena ▬Lord Athowe oprimió la mano de ella entre las suyas, llamándole la atención▬. Lo ha hecho otra vez. ¿No querría quedarse aquí, conmigo?

Serena miró en torno. Él la había conducido a una alcoba que frecuentaban los amantes siempre que podían. Sin embargo, ella no era su amante ni quería serlo. Él era apuesto, rico, y parecía un individuo bondadoso. Debía ser el hombre soñado por una joven. Pero, después de haber observado a Serenity y a su esposo, Serena podía reconocer sin dificultades a un hombre que era, al mismo tiempo, superficial y fácil de influenciar. No quería a Athowe como esposo, ni a ningún otro hombre, para ser precisa. Tenía otros sueños, menos convencionales. Y su arte.

▬Lord Athowe, debo marcharme.

▬Es correcto que se preocupe por el decoro ▬dijo el hombre, acercándose más a ella▬. Si supiera usted lo que siento, temblaría ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas conmigo.

A Serena se le ocurrió que él estaba intentando parecer peligroso y sensual y que fracasaba estrepitosamente. Le habría convenido tomar lecciones de Blackburn.

Cuando Athowe desabotonó el guante de la muchacha y el dio un beso húmedo en la muñeca, Serena comprendió que debía escapar.

Retiró la mano bruscamente y el guante quedó balanceándose entre los dedos de él. Se lo arrebató y volvió a ponérselo.

▬Por favor, Lord Athowe.

El hombre se acercó más.

▬Querida Serena, sé que esto es precipitado, pero yo le pido, le ruego…

N ese instante, la orquesta lanzó una especie de balido muy al estilo de una fanfarria.

▬¿Qué es eso? ▬se apresuró a preguntar Serena.

Lo había sacado de su ardiente demostración; él la miró enfadado, entrecerrando los ojos.

▬¿Qué?

Serena lo rodeó y miró hacia el salón de baile.

▬¿Qué…? ▬Lord Athowe también miró▬. Ah, es Ann ▬dijo, con una entonación particularmente desdeñosa▬. No tenemos por qué preocuparnos por ella. Nos tenemos uno al otro.

Serena se adelantó hacia el salón.

▬¿Qué está haciendo ella en el estrado de la orquesta?

En realidad, no le importaba, pero su curiosidad con respecto a Ann la había salvado de una escena muy desagradable.

Luego de haber concentrado la atención en su persona, Ann sonrió y con un gesto indicó a la concurrencia que se acercara.

▬He hecho un descubrimiento absolutamente extraordinario ▬su voz llegó a todos los rincones del salón▬. Hay alguien entre nosotros que esconde un auténtico talento.

Buscó a Serena con la mirada, que luego pasó a Athowe con la avidez de un depredador.

Cuatro lacayos aparecieron con dificultad por la puerta de entrada. Cargaban una tabla cuadrada sobre la que se apoyaba una figura masculina erguida. El corazón de Serena dio un brinco. ¿Era posible…?¡Si lo era, cuánto lamentaba no haber hecho caso de las advertencias de Serenity con respecto a Ann!

Serena comprendió con amargura lo tonta que había sido. Una tonta sin remedio.

▬Esto no debería estar oculto a la sociedad ▬Ann sonrió▬. Sobre todo porque puede brindarnos a todos semejante…entretenimiento.

En las comisuras de sus tersos labios coloridos jugueteó la malicia.

▬Permítanme presentarles, entonces… ▬retiró el paño que cubría la escultura▬ ¡la creación de la señorita Serena Higgenbothem!

El silencio se abatió con la fuerza de un rayo. Como el trueno que le sigue, el público contuvo una exclamación. Entonces, como una ráfaga de viento que precede a una tormenta, Serena oyó los murmullos que atravesaban el salón.

▬Blackburn.

▬Lord Blackburn.

▬Es Blackburn.

▬¡Está desnudo!

Por un breve instante, Serena admiró la escultura que había creado. Bajo la luz de miles de velas, era magnifica. Los rasgos eran firmes y estaban llenos de orgullo y desdén. La pose clásica permitía distinguir cada músculo; éstos parecían moverse, sinuosos, bajo la tersa superficie de arcilla. Parecía tan real que tuvo ganas de gritar de orgullo.

Esa era su obra. Su mejor obra. La obra en la que había volcado su corazón y su alma y en la que había empleado todo su talento creativo. No cabía duda de que estas personas podrían reconocer la belleza teniéndola ante sus ojos. Seguramente tratarían su escultura con la reverencia que merecía.

Serena apartó la vista de su creación y parpadeó, miró alrededor con esperanza.

Pero no vio ninguna admiración. Sólo horror. Excitación. Desprecio.

Se abrió una brecha entre ella y Blackburn.

Con la sensación abstracta, distante, de una pesadilla viviente, notó que en la frente de Blackburn palpitaba una vena roja. Su bella boca generosa estaba apretada en una línea fina. Sus manos, cubiertas por nívea *cabritilla blanca, se abrían y cerraban como si el cuello de Serena estuviese entre ellas. Era la encarnación de la ira.

Serena hizo esfuerzos para tragar y retrocedió, extendiendo la mano para sujetarse del brazo de Lord Athowe.

Pero él no estaba allí.

▬Lord Blackburn.

▬Lord Blackburn, confiéselo todo ▬Ann hizo una pausa y rió entre dientes▬. ¿Posó usted para esta estatua?

▬No ▬dijo Serena▬. Oh, no.

Blackburn giró violentamente la cabeza y dirigió a Ann una mirada ceñuda.

Ella estaba insinuando que Blackburn había posado, paciente, exponiéndose al escrutinio de Serena, pero nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. La escultura había sido realizada merced a la observación furtiva y a una imaginación vivaz.

▬De ninguna manera▬ espetó Blackburn.

Una voz masculina anónima exclamó:

▬Blackburn no quiere admitirlo. ¿Qué hombre querría hacerlo?

Como un dique que se rompe, el comentario hizo tizas la compostura de la concurrencia.

De todas las gargantas brotaron carcajadas. Los caballeros y las damas de sociedad señalaban, con dedos temblorosos la obra de Serena. Rieron hasta que las mejillas de las mujeres lucieron manchadas de maquillaje para ojos, hasta que las corbatas de los hombres se arrugaron bajo la fuerza de su risa, hasta que Blackburn maldijo sin cuidarse, hasta que Serena se sintió arder de mortificación.

Hasta que la reputación de Serena quedó hecha trizas.

_*Cabritilla.- es piel curtida de cabrito, cordero, etc; en este caso hace referencia a los guantes que lleva puestos._

_**Rin Minmei: **__bueno si lo hará sufrir y lo sacará un poco de quicio jaja pero bueno el final ya lo sabremos después _

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, es bueno saber que tu historia ya sea buena o mala esté siendo leída, o en este caso adaptación, sigan dejando sus comentarios gracias_


	5. Chapter 5

**«CAPÍTULO 5»**

Carcajadas. Serena casi podía oír su eco en el salón de baile de Lady Goodridge. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Ni las carcajadas, ni el hacerse añicos del jarrón Ming, ni el ruido sordo que hizo el cuerpo de Serenity al caer desmayada.

Esos sonidos habían marcado el fin de la reputación de Serena, de sus ambiciones y de su vida. Desde entonces, todo había sido pesar y deber; ahora, cada vez que oía carcajadas de personas alegres, se encogía y luego se volvía para ver si estaban señalándola.

No estaban haciéndolo. Nadie la miraba, siquiera. Todos fijaban la vista en Mina.

¿Cómo podrían no mirarla? El cabello rubio de Mina había sido arreglado por un artista de las tijeras y se rizaba en la nuca de su esbelto cuello. La modista de Lita había creado un vestido de simple muselina blanca, que llevaba un lazo de cordel dorado bajo los generosos pechos de Mina. Sus sandalias de cabritilla blanca exhibían sus pies diminutos y sus medias de seda susurraban al rozarse con las enaguas de hilo.

Y, como siempre, las curvas de su cuerpo se ondulaban con su natural ritmo femenino al andar; ese ritmo sonaba como la invitación al macho de la especie humana.

▬Señora ▬un hombre de buena estatura y cabello castaño se acercó a Serena y tomó con audacia su mano▬. Si tuviese el atrevimiento de presentarme yo mismo y exhibir ante usted mis credenciales, ¿me presentaría usted a su pupila?

Un coro de abucheos de los otros hombres la distrajo e hizo desviar su atención de ese agradable rostro suplicante. Dijo, divertida:

▬Al parecer, sus amigos no lo aprueban.

▬No son amigos, son unos renegados ▬miró en derredor▬. En cambio, cuento con la aprobación de un par del reino. Blackburn, dile quien eres a esta honorable acompañanta y convéncela de que soy respetable.

Serena no se movió ni miró; se quedó paralizada como si hubiera sido una chica callejera de Londres que hubiese olido el peligro. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó que un hombre alto se separaba del grupo que estaba presentándose y que los otros le abrían paso con aire deferente.

También notó que Blackburn clavaba la vista en ella como si, en verdad, ella fuese una pilluela de la calle, sucia de hollín y fuera de lugar.

Lo era. Ah, cielos, vaya si lo era.

▬A duras podría dar fe de tu respetabilidad, Nic, sin cometer perjurio.

Blackburn hablaba de un modo rígido e irritado, y Serena aguardó, trémula, a que él la acusara.

▬Sin embargo, he conocido antes a esta…dama, y puedo presentártela, si quieres.

Eso fue todo.

Con toda serenidad, él hizo las presentaciones; al parecer, su acompañante, el señor Nicholas Fitzgerald, no advirtió nada fuera de lo común en el semblante de Blackburn. Desde luego, la causa de ello era que Mina atraía su atención. Su querida Mina, que había florecido bajo la fascinación concentrada de tantos hombres.

Una vez cumplido su deber, Blackburn no se apartó.

Serena percibió su recordada fragancia a limón, al tiempo que él tiraba de ella para separarla de los demás. En voz baja, cargada de desprecio, le dijo:

▬¡Deje de temblar así! ¿Qué esperaba, acaso, que y la denunciase?

Lentamente, Serena alzó la vista hacia él.

Podría haber jurado que no había olvidado nada de lo relacionado con Darien Chiba, marqués de Blackburn, aunque hubiese sido mejor que lo olvidara porque su belleza vikinga le robaba el aliento. Parecía más alto aunque, tal vez, se debiera a la turbación de la propia Serena. Su cabello negro parecía más opaco. Miraba a través de su impertinente de plata que ella también recordaba, y sus ojos azul oscuro la perforaban de un modo que le daba la impresión de hacerla sangrar.

▬Yo no sería capaz de explicar a esta gente que usted tuvo el atrevimiento de exponerme al ridículo y a la humillación ▬su acento de clase alta fue acentuándose a medida que hablaba y su voz se hizo más profunda cuando agregó▬: En su mayor parte, lo han olvidado y no tengo ningún deseo de agitar el espectro de aquel escándalo.

Tal vez él esperaba que ella volviese y huyera. No podía saber que desde aquel remoto baile a ella le habían sucedido cosas mucho peores.

Serena irguió la espalda y, con todo aplomo, replicó:

▬Al parecer, olvida que el escándalo mortificó a alguien más.

▬¿A quién más?

Su mirada se dirigió al parlanchín de Nic, luego se paseó por todo el salón, antes de volver a posar sobre ella.

¿Sería, en realidad, tan indiferente o ya habría olvidado?

▬Vaya fastidio, señor mío, tener que pensar en alguien que no sea usted ▬dijo ella con acritud▬. Además, debe de ser algo insólito para usted-

Las aletas de la nariz de Blackburn se estremecieron mientras la contemplaba.

▬Es usted una impertinente.

▬Siguiendo su ejemplo, milord.

De una contextura ancha y flexible, había pasado a otra más musculosa; en el momento daba la impresión de ser frío y sólido como el mármol. No le importaba lo que ella pensara o lo que hubiera sufrido, y aún por eso Serena se alegraba. Se alegraba de haber visto a su enemigo. De haber podido replicar, revelar su ingenio y responderle con tanta agudeza como él se merecía. Hubiese valido la pena soportar cualquier humillación añadida por el respeto a sí misma que había conquistado.

En ese momento, la voz ingenua de Mina hizo trizas el triunfo de Serena.

▬Tía Serena, ¿me presentarías a su señoría?

Serena cayó a tierra con un golpe sordo y comprendió que no podía permitirse la satisfacción de herir a Blackburn. Por más que fuese brutal y grosero, era rico, tenía título e influencias y, por el bien de Mina, tendría que mantener una apariencia de respeto mutuo. Había perfeccionado la máscara de la imperturbabilidad emocional; en ese momento, hizo uso de ella, hizo las presentaciones y aguardó a que Blackburn viese a Mina, desgarrada entre la satisfacción y un antiguo dolor en su corazón. A que, realmente, la viese y cayera bajo el hechizo de sus encantos femeninos.

El monóculo enfocó a Mina, que hacia una reverencia y murmuraba acerca del placer de conocerlo.

▬¿Cómo está señorita Morant?

Su sonrisa, su cortesía, su inclinación era todo lo que podía desear una madre casamentera.

«Y eso es lo que soy», se recordó Serena. Una casamentera en procura del mejor matrimonio posible para su sobrina. Si ese casamiento resultaba ser con Blackburn, bueno…el destino ya se había reído de Serena en otras ocasiones, y ella había sobrevivido. También sobreviviría a esta ironía.

▬¿Tiene una danza reservada? ▬le preguntó él.

Serena casi no se inmutó.

Mina dedicó una sonrisa al hombre y, con una ondulación en los hombros, respondió:

▬Es usted afortunado. Casualmente, me queda una.

▬ En ese caso, le ruego que la conceda a mi amigo Nicholas ▬Blackburn suspiró, como si la perspectiva de bailar una *jiga campesina con una muchacha adorable lo aburriese hasta las lágrimas▬. Él es un héroe de guerra, aunque tal vez pueda seguir, con cierta dificultad, una melodía no muy rápida.

Serena miró, con el seño fruncido, a ese sujeto insoportable. ¿Acaso pretendía vengarse con esa mezquina grosería?

Por primera vez, Blackburn bajó su monóculo. Desde el lado interno del ojo una cicatriz estropeaba su cara, dejando una marca blanca en la frente atezada. Era un defecto leve, aunque diez años atrás él había sido perfecto, arrogante y desconsiderado hasta el punto de la crueldad. En su fuero interno, Serena había creído que él era divino, inmune a cualquier emoción o herida. Y ahora, al ver que una cicatriz afeaba su rostro, sintió que el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies.

▬Caramba ▬ dijo el señor Nicholas▬, yo puedo pedirlo por mí mismo.

▬Desde luego, Lord Blackburn. Será para mí un placer bailar con el señor Nicholas. Es el hombre más apuesto de Londres.

Mina miró al señor Nicholas por debajo de sus párpados entornados, mientras los hombres a su alrededor protestaban en tonos vehementes e incrédulos.

Serena hizo el inventario de Blackburn: su firme nariz, sus pómulos bien tallados, su mentón granítico. Ese rostro era el epítome de lo mejor y de lo más bello de la nobleza y el temperamento. Y aún así, no podía ignorar esa demostración de vulnerabilidad.

Tampoco podía ignorar la fuerza de carácter que daba la cicatriz a sus facciones ni el escozor artístico que sentía en sus dedos.

Buscó las palabras que le permitieran expresar su indignación ante la herida de Blackburn, preguntar porque él se había expuesto al peligro, poder venerarlo como lo había venerado antes.

Y, gracias a Dios, ella estaba recuperando el sentido común.

▬Lord Blackburn ▬de repente, el tono superficial de Mina sorprendió a Serena. Sonaba muy similar a Serenity▬. Usted, por su parte, debe prometerme una recompensa.

Blackburn se detuvo y volvió a alzar el monóculo. Miró a mina como si fuese un cachorro que hubiese prendido sus dientes en los faldones de su chaqueta.

▬¿Ah, sí?

▬Pronto comenzará la danza, y mi tía quedará sin compañero.

Serena ahogó una exclamación.

▬¡No, Mina!

El caballero y la debutante la ignoraron.

▬Se ocupará de ella.

▬¿Lo haré?

▬Si.

Diez años atrás, Serena había dedicado todas sus horas de vigilia a estudiar a Blackburn. Había estado pendiente de cada una de sus palabras; había descifrado cada una de sus expresiones.

Ahora lo vio girar y percibió el silencio que se había instalado. Y supo que él estaba sopesando las consecuencias de una desdeñosa negativa. Comprendió que estaría preguntándose si se hablaría de esta escena y si los nombres de la señorita Serena Higgenbothem y de Blackburn volverían a quedar ligados.

Fue testigo del momento en que é llegó a una decisión.

Una sonrisa tensa afinó sus labios generosos. Hizo una graciosa reverencia y extendió la mano.

▬Escoltar a esta…dama será un gran placer para mí.

_***Jiga.-**__ Baile antiguo originario de Irlanda, de ritmo binario o ternario y movimiento vivo y acelerado, muy difundido en los ss. __xvii__ y __xviii__._

**Rin Minmei: **por lo que veo Darien no te cayó bien en esta historia jajajaja, a mí tampoco, pero quería mostrar a un Darien diferente, no como lo conocemos en el manga o el anime, pero bueno que te quede de consuelo que Serena lo hará sufrir ya que el carácter de él es un tanto difícil jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

**«CAPÍTULO 6»**

Serena miró con tanto desdén la mano de Blackburn, enfundada en un guante blanco, que él tuvo la tentación de fijarse en sí tenía alguna mancha.

▬No puedo dejar sola a Mina ▬dijo ella.

▬Claro que si puede ▬los dedos de ella estaban entrelazados y él los separó, haciendo gala de lo que, a su propio juicio, era una considerable paciencia, luego tomó la otra mano y tiró de ella▬. Ya ha prometido todos sus bailes; el deber de usted está cumplido.

Como tonta que era, esa mujer se empecinó.

▬En verdad no puedo. En lo que a ella respecta, los caballeros n se comportan como tales.

Blackburn echó una mirada a Mina, que sonreía y coqueteaba.

▬Sospecho que eso es verdad. Sin embargo, rara vez se permite que el escándalo asome su fea cabeza en el hogar de mi hermana. De hecho, han pasado casi diez años desde el último escándalo.

Serena trató de retirar su mano.

▬Once.

▬El tiempo vuela ▬él retuvo la mano con fuerza▬. ¿Quiere qué la arrastre por el salón? Creo que eso provocaría el tumulto que a usted tanto le agrada.

La amenaza la obligó a acercarse a tumbos.

▬Muy prudente ▬murmuró el hombre.

Una vez más, sostener la mano de Serena Higgenbothem causó una extraña sensación de placer a Blackburn. Y obligarla a hacer lo que él quería le daba un placer aún mayor; por eso, esmerándose en que se notara, puso la mano de ella sobre su propio brazo.

▬Y ahora, demos la vuelta por el salón y desbaratemos todos los rumores que ya deben estar circulando.

▬No hay tales rumores.

Rígida, caminó junto a él, poniendo en evidencia que no hallaba la menor gratificación en su compañía.

▬Los habrá si usted no sonríe.

Él sonrió hacia ella, demostrándole su control sobre sí mismo y abrigando la esperanza de irritarla tanto como ella lo había perturbado.

Pero ella siguió andando junto a él, en medio de la concurrencia, sin posar la mirada en nadie, serena como un cisne negro cruzando un estanque repleto de blancos gansos.

Esa mujer no tenía derecho a mostrar tanta serenidad. Menos, recordando su _succès de scandale._

▬¿Alguien la ha reconocido?

▬No.

▬Lo harán.

Los dedos de ella se crisparon un poco, y Blackburn sintió una indigna sensación de triunfo. Como si él fuese cualquier pelafustán provocando a un cachorro perdido, la provocó, asombrado de sí mismo. Durante años, no había pensado, casi, en la señorita Serena Higgenbothem. Pero, en cuanto la vio, todo el antiguo rencor volvió de golpe a él. Aún deseaba vengarse, y en más de un sentido.

Ella seguía siendo muy alta. Su silueta continuaba recordándole a las valkirias, fuerte y curvilínea. Aún hablaba con esa voz rica y clara, con sus lúcidas entonaciones y sus facciones demasiado definidas para un rostro femenino.

Aunque la señorita Serena daba la impresión de ser la misma, había madurado. Ya no lo miraba con esos ojos desbordantes de adoración. En aquella ocasión, hacia años, su ingenua adoración lo había hecho sentirse incómodo e irritado. Ahora, se preguntaba si ella recordaría aquella última escena en la casa de él también como la recordaba él.

▬M e he topado cara a cara con tres damas a las que había conocido en mi temporada de presentación, y me han mirado sin verme ▬tenía el mentón levantado, la espalda recta. Con la misma altanería que había demostrado siempre Rei, la hermana de él, devolvía la mirada a esos borrachines mal educados que se atrevían a observarlos▬. He descubierto que soy invisible en mi función de acompañanta.

▬¡Que idea fantasiosa! ▬él saludó a un compañero de clase de Eton mientras conducía a la señorita Serena. No la presentaría a ese disoluto▬. Tendría que haber esperado algo así de parte de usted.

▬Por cierto, yo no soy fantasiosa, milord ▬su voz era helada▬. ¿Suele usted notar la presencia de la acompañanta de una joven dama?

Desde luego que él no la notaba, pero era el marqués de Blackburn. No tenía porque admitir que estaba equivocado.

Serena rió con sequedad.

▬Estoy haciendo esto por su bien ▬dijo él bruscamente.

▬Ah. Y yo que pensé que lo hacía porque Mina se lo había ordenado. Milord, debe ser muy incómodo ser líder de la sociedad y temerle al recuerdo de una antigua calumnia.

▬Ese recuerdo no me resulta ni de lejos tan incómodo como a usted, Señorita Serena.

Ella hizo una pausa, luego dijo en tono monocorde.

▬Es usted correcto, por el bien de Mina.

Por un momento, Serena había tenido muchas ganas de reñir. Su Serena, la que él recordaba, había estado portándose como la criatura llena de fuego y pasión con la que él había tenido una breve escaramuza. Pero ya había vuelto a ser la concienzuda carabina.

Claro que eso fue un alivio para él.

▬Me imagino que el desempeño de sus deberes le brinda una gran satisfacción.

▬No entiendo que puede importarle eso a usted, milord.

▬Estoy tratando de llevar adelante la conversación, señorita Serena.

Se detuvo junto a una de las columnas pintadas de rosado que circundaban el salón, apoyó la mano en ella, y se inclinó hacia la mujer.

▬Ah, la conversación.

Ahora parecía aburrida. ¡Aburrida! Ella, que antes lo había adorado.

Serena no había retirado la mano del brazo de él, y él la examinó.

De muchacha, había sido huesuda, de rostro y cuerpo anguloso. Ahora veía que había aumentado de peso lo suficiente para suavizar los ángulos y conseguir cierta gracia. Además, la edad había suavizado su flagrante vulnerabilidad y su salvaje ansiedad. Su mentón decidido, sus ojos enigmáticos, su plácida frente no revelaba nada de su antiguo fuego. Sólo la boca era la misma: llena, tierna y, quizás, apasionada… con el hombre adecuado.

▬Conversación ▬repitió ella▬, acompañada por una sonrisa, ¿no es así, milord?

Ella sonrió con esos labios, pero eso no lo apaciguó; más bien, la actitud de ella le recordaba a la de su propia hermana. Serena estaba siguiéndole la corriente.

Serena preguntó:

▬¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que continuar esta comedia?

Si, le seguía la corriente, y sin demasiada cortesía, por añadidura.

▬Hasta que yo diga que hemos terminado ▬dijo él con los dientes apretados.

▬Muy bien. Cuando hayamos terminado de decir la cantidad correcta de palabras, según la definición de corrección del marqués de Blackburn, deberá usted darme el alerta y yo dejaré de hablar de inmediato.

▬Esto no es un juego, señorita Serena.

▬No creí que lo fuera, milord ▬habían llegado al extremo más lejano del salón, y Serena pudo observar en toda su extensión la pista de baile y ver el apiñamiento que rodeaba a Mina▬. Creo que usted habló de satisfacción. Sí, me produce una gran satisfacción ser la acompañanta de Mina. La he acompañado desde la muerte de mi hermana, hace diez años, de modo que conozco los desafíos. Pero esta noche era una especie de prueba, no para Mina, que siempre se ha sentido perfectamente a sus anchas en sociedad, sino para mí. Recordará cuanto hace desde la última vez que yo estuve en Londres.

Él reanudó la marcha y ella se acomodó a su paso.

▬Seguramente, habrá estado otra vez desde…

Serena giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia él y lo miró, ceñuda.

▬No sea absurdo. ¿Quién habría querido recibirme?

Era verdad. ¿Quién habría querido recibirla? Ella había quedado completamente arruinada, tanto por sus propios actos como los de él.

▬Al parecer, esta noche ha sido un éxito para usted.

▬Al menos, un éxito para Mina ▬Serena echó una mirada y luego apartó la vista, como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo durante mucho tiempo▬. Estamos alojadas en casa de Lady Lita. ¿Recuerda a Lady Tarlin, milord?

¿Qué si la recordaba? Habían sido amigos en la infancia, con esa clase de amistad que jamás incluía el romance, pero si las bromas. Cuando él llegó a adulto y se marchó para llevar la vida alegre de un líder de la sociedad elegante de Londres, se alejaron, y la vez siguiente que se vieron había sido durante la primera temporada de Lita.

Que fue también la de Serena.

Desde su elevada posición como cabeza de la sociedad, el se había alegrado de ver a Lita, pero no lo suficiente para reanudad su amistad. Después de todo, ella no era más que una debutante. Se había comportado de manera vagamente bondadosa, ayudándola a hacer pie y a convertirse en uno de los éxitos de la temporada, y hasta presentándole a Andrew, uno de esos raros sujetos que llevaban una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

No había recibido demasiados agradecimientos. Al estallar el escándalo, Lita lo había atacado de un modo que hubiese desconcertado y herido a un hombre inferior a él. Ahora respondió a la pregunta de Serena:

▬Si, recuerdo a Lady Lita. Tengo entendido que ella fue su amiga durante…

Vaciló.

▬La Desastrosa Temporada, milord: así es como la he llamado siempre. Me parece una manera adecuada de calificarla; así evito enfrentarme a fantasías románticas al respecto.

Blackburn la miró de nuevo. Llevaba su cofia con aire confiado. También sus manos reposadas, sus ojos serenos, indicaban a las claras que se trataba de una mujer que no se hacía fantasías románticas con respecto a nada.

▬Ella está apadrinando a Mina; anoche, cuando llegamos, se quedó con nosotras presentando a mi sobrina y facilitándome mis flamantes deberes ▬el humor entibió su voz▬. He descubierto que me resulta muy edificante observar a los hombres con ojo crítico para poder llegar a una conclusión acerca de lo aptos que podrían ser para mi sobrina.

Se veía que hoy ella era capaz de reírse de sí misma tanto como de él. Su actitud anterior, franca y carente de humor, se había modificado y él descubrió que, sin querer, estaba modificando su propia actitud para adaptarse a la de ella. Podía afirmar, con sinceridad, que disfrutaba de la compañía de esa mujer…siempre que ella mostrase la expresión adecuada.

▬Le confieso ▬continuó Serena▬ que me ha dado placer decidir si los acompañantes de Mina son aptos o no. Por eso insistí a Lady Lita para que fuera a encontrarse con sus amigos y yo me quedé con Mina.

Aunque Blackburn estaba mirando a Serena, habría jurado que estaba haciendo una trayectoria correcta. Pero alguien lo chocó desde un costado, él volvió para disculparse, y se encontró con el irritado Lord Alan.

▬Lo siento, Blackburn.

Blackburn no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a hacer una breve reverencia y siguió andando, consciente de que Alan estaba mirando a Serena con un leve ceño crispando su rostro.

Daba la impresión de que ese pequeño gusano no lograba recordar el nombre de Serena.

Y si bien la expresión de Serena siguió siendo franca, una brusca inspiración de aire le indicó a Blackburn que ella si había reconocido a Alan.

▬¿Ya hemos conversado lo suficiente?

▬La conversación es el pasatiempo aceptado para los que no bailamos.

▬Usted solía bailar.

Hizo una mueca, como quien ha traicionado un interés que debería haber ocultado.

▬Solía compartir la convicción de la sociedad según la cual la mejor manera de encontrar una esposa era conocerla en un baile y bailar con ella, de un modo muy similar al comprador que va al mercado y monta a la yegua antes de comprarla.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué habría dicho semejante cosa?

A pesar del ruido de las conversaciones y de la música, él sintió que ella se crispaba y vio que retiraba la mano de su brazo.

▬Le pido que me perdone ▬se detuvo e hizo una rígida inclinación▬. Mi amigo Nicholas asegura que estoy convirtiéndome en un patán; al parecer, tiene razón.

▬Yo he estado diciendo lo mismo durante años, Darien, y jamás me has prestado atención▬ la anfitriona de esa noche, Lady Rei, rodeó una columna y ofreció una mejilla a su hermano. Él la besó mientras ella examinaba a su acompañante ▬. Señorita Serena, está usted de regreso en Londres, por fin. Había empezado a preguntarme si alguna vez volvería.

_**Eileen Prince Snape:**__ Bueno, eso lo sabrás más adelante pero si adelanto algo, la respuesta es si._

_**ciakaira:**__ bueno más que nada el infierno jajajaj se lo hará vivir Darien más que nada pero si lo vemos de ese punto de vista Mina también le dará problemas jajajaja_

_**Rin Minmei:**__ Claro que se defenderá, no en vano pasa el tiempo, además de que lo hará sufrir jajajaja _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada leerlos y saber que la historia les gusta, sigan comentando._


	7. Chapter 7

**«CAPÍTULO 7»**

No cabía duda de que Lady Rei la había identificado sin dificultad. Serena casi no soportaba mirar a Blackburn; cuando lo hizo, vio que él le dirigía una sonrisa desdeñosa que a ella le pareció cargada de superioridad.

▬No hay necesidad de ser odioso, Darien. Sin tu intervención, la señorita Serena podría haber pasado inadvertida.

▬¿De verdad, Rei? ▬dijo Blackburn, mirando a su hermana con expresión interrogante.

Ésta admitió:

▬Bueno, tal vez, no. Señorita Serena, veo que ha superado esa infortunada inclinación a venerar a Darien. Es una lástima para su ya creciente vanidad ▬Lady Rei señaló dos mudillas sillas, tapizadas de rojo, que estaban junto a una columna▬. ¿Nos sentamos?

▬Claro que sí.

Una mezcla de emociones se revolvía dentro de Serena. Esta imponente mujer nunca se había comportado con nada que no fuese bondad; por cierto, en ocasión de la desgracia de Serena, le había brindado su generoso apoyo. Sin embargo pese a usar matices de rojo de los que ninguna mujer debería tener derecho a usar, guardaba un notable parecido con su hermano. El cabello negro y los rasgos firmes, que daban a su hermano tanta apostura, conferían a Lady Rei una expresión severa que había ahuyentado a más de una tímida debutante, como era sabido.

A duras penas, Serena pudo reprimir esa reacción. Después de todo, estaba bastante lejos de ser una debutante. Aún así, se mantuvo de pie después de que Lady Rei se hubo sentado.

▬¿Qué estas esperando? ▬Lady Rei hizo un ademán imperioso a su hermano▬. Ve. Tráenos algo para comer.

Pero él se demoró observando a su hermana a través del impertinente de plata.

▬Me da miedo dejar a la señorita Serena a solas contigo.

▬Ya he superado mi lamentable inclinación al canibalismo ▬dijo Lady Rei, sonriendo con rigidez ▬. Por lo menos, en tanto esté alimentada. Me gustaría comer un poco de paloma, un pastelillo de albaricoque y venado asado. ¡Vamos, ve a buscarlo!

La imperiosidad de la orden sorprendió a Serena; esperó que se produjera una explosión de temperamento masculino y orgullo herido. En cambio, Blackburn se limitó a decir:

▬Rei; necesitas un marido.

▬Un marido ▬repitió Lady Rei▬. ¡Un marido! ¿Qué podría hacer con un marido? Enterré al rimero al año de nuestro matrimonio, y no estoy ansiosa de repetir la experiencia.

▬Esta vez, consigue uno que sea joven ▬le aconsejó su hermano▬. Elige a uno que te agrade. En esta ocasión, papá no puede concertar un compromiso para ti, y un esposo disminuiría tu tendencia a ser demasiado dominante.

▬Es un rasgo de familia ▬replicó su hermana.

Con expresión pesarosa, Blackburn miró a Serena a los ojos.

▬Hermanas ▬dijo, como si estuviera seguro de que ella comprendería su fastidia y, tras hacer una inclinación, se marchó hacia el salón comedor.

Lady Rei lo miró con inconfundible orgullo.

▬Es necesario ser firme con él; de lo contrario, no podría sacármelo de encima.

Dio la impresión de que esperaba una respuesta, por eso Serena murmuró:

▬Si, milady.

▬Tengo entendido de que usted es la carabina de esa muchacha ▬dijo Lady Rei, acomodándose la falda.

En ese momento, Serena recordó que la otra característica de Lady Rei era ser notablemente franca, tal como había sido Serena en otra época.

▬Mina. Si, es mi sobrina

▬Desde luego. La hija de Serenity. Le he enviado mis condolencias; esperaba que ustedes me respondieran.

Sin bien era un reproche, Serena no se permitiría sentir culpa. La época que había seguido a la muerte de Serenity había sido abrumadora; Serena había tenido que aprender a ser el ama de llaves sin suelda de Diamante y la única progenitora de Mina. La sensación de soledad jamás se había reducido.

Con insólita perspicacia, Lady Rei dijo:

▬Qué grosería de mi parte la de recordarle una época de tanta pena ▬levantó su monóculo y paseó la vista por el salón de baile. Como si tuviera poderes especiales, la concurrencia se abrió para permitirles ver a Mina; Lady Rei la examinó de arriba abajo▬. Es igual a Serenity.

▬Si. Es tan hermosa como ella.

▬Sin embargo, a diferencia de su madre, es una simplona ▬se volvió hacia Serena▬. Pero usted se las compondrá.

Aunque Serena no sabía exactamente qué quería decir, respondió solemnemente:

▬Gracias, milady.

▬Y ahora, deje de vacilar y siéntese.

Serena se sentó.

▬Tengo entendido que el padre de ella es un comerciante ▬dijo la dama.

Serena unió las manos sobre el regazo y respondió:

▬¿El padre de Mina? Si, es verdad.

▬Mala suerte ▬comento Lady Rei▬. Con todo, su madre tenía ascendencia noble y, si le sumamos su belleza, su fortuna y sus buenos modales, no puede fracasar en el logro de su objetivo. ¿Cómo se las ha ingeniado para educar a la muchacha y lograr que sea tan poco presumida?

▬Ella sabe que es bella. Sin embargo, no parece notar que no todas han recibido los mismos dones.

▬Ah.

Lady Rei observó de nuevo a Mina. Y esta vez, la muchacha notó el examen. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver con quien estaba Serena. Entonces, obsequió a ambas una sonrisa.

Abrumada por el realce de una belleza que ya era extraordinaria, Lady Rei parpadeó.

▬No le envidio a usted la responsabilidad de tener que guiarla en su temporada de presentación. Se desatará la perdición ahora que los jóvenes la han visto.

▬Me provoca temor ▬aún más, recordando aquel intento anterior de secuestro▬. Pero es una muchacha adorable que me quiere y me respeta; ella hará caso de mis consejos.

▬¿En lo que se refiere a echar el guante a un marido? ▬preguntó Lady Rei con expresión significativa.

El orgullo se irguió en la forma de un arranque de hostilidad; Serena miró a Lady Rei directamente a los ojos.

▬En lo que se refiere a los buenos modales.

Una leve sonrisa disminuyó la dureza de las facciones de la dama.

▬Ha adquirido usted la pátina de la madurez, Serena Higgenbothem.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Lady Rei había estado sometiéndola a una prueba. ¿Con qué motivo?

Lady Rei la miró con atención.

▬Cuando mi hermano regresó de la Península, abandonó la sociedad casi por completo. Fue una imbecilidad haberse precipitado a combatir a Napoleón cuando aún no había engendrado un heredado; le aseguro a usted que se lo dije. Le dije: «Figgy» ▬Lady Rei palmeó la mano de Serena▬. Aún sigo llamándolo «Figgy».

Con una compostura que la asombró, Serena dijo:

▬No creo que a él le agrade eso.

▬No, pero cuando se comporta como un arrogante marqués, he descubierto que resulta muy eficaz para hacerlo bajar a la tierra. De cualquier modo, le dije: «Figgy, tienes treinta años, un título nobiliario, aún estás soltero y, lo que es más importante, eres rico. Necesitas una esposa».

Al imaginar la reacción de Blackburn, Serena contuvo una sonrisa.

▬¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo?

▬El nunca está de acuerdo conmigo ▬Lady Rei sonrió y sus polvos faciales se resquebrajaron▬. Soy unos cinco años mayor que él. Usted podría suponer que, a estas alturas, él ya ha comprendido que siempre tengo la razón. Señorita Serena, después de aquel baile, la escultura quedó bajo mi custodia; la he examinado muy atentamente.

Serena se ruborizó.

▬He quedad muy impresionada; desde entonces estoy interesada en el progreso de su arte.

Esa circunstancia no sorprendió a Serena en absoluto.

▬Yo dibujo.

▬Estoy segura de que lo hace de una manera muy superior. ¿Y cómo va su escultura?

Serena casi no advirtió el gran vacío que le provocaba ese tema.

▬Ya no trabajo con arcilla.

▬Eso me temía. Es un gran talento perdido, y todo a causa de la vanidad herida de mi hermano. Claro que, viéndolo ahora tan serio, preferiría que volviera a ser como antes: insoportable.

▬A mi me parece que ya es demasiado insoportable.

▬Bueno ▬la dama entrecerró los ojos y miró a Serena de un modo que la hizo sentir muy incómoda▬. En su madurez, me da la impresión de que mi hermano tiende a hacer lo que le parece correcto, por doloroso que pueda resultarle. El vehemente ardor que demostró en la mal aconsejada visita que usted le hiciera a su casa fue la lápida para la reputación de usted. Me atrevería a decir que él ahora reparará la ofensa.

Serena comenzó a removerse, inquieta, en su asiento.

▬Milady, no era el ardor el que lo impulsaba sino el deseo de venganza.

▬¡Vamos, mi querida, no puede usted engañarme! Si hace memoria, recordará que yo fui una de las mujeres que la encontró a usted ▬Lady Rei paseó la mirada por el salón de baile y entornó los ojos. Con una sonrisa, concentró su atención en Serena▬. Yo sé reconocer el ardor cuando lo veo.

Serena sintió que la inundaba una ola de calor des de la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello; estuvo segura de que se había sonrojado.

Tras un breve silencio punzante, Lady Rei posó un dedo en el mentón de Serena y le hizo volver el rostro hacia ella. Durante un momento fugaz, Serena fue valiente y la miró a los ojos. Pero sólo por un momento. No era capaz de mantener la ecuanimidad bajo ese escrutinio perspicaz, y dejó caer la mirada posándola, sin ver, en el regazo de la dama que la acompañaba.

▬No me diga nada ▬Lady Rei golpeteó con un dedo sin mucha suavidad▬. No ha besado a ningún hombre desde entonces.

Serena jamás habría creído que podría desear el regreso de Blackburn; sin embargo, en ese momento se sintió capaz de soportar hasta esa adversidad con tal de cortar esa terrible conversación.

▬Sigue siendo la misma muchacha inmadura, intacta de hace once años atrás. ¡Todavía es…

«¡Por favor, no lo diga, por favor, no lo diga»!

▬…virgen! ▬concluyó Lady Rei.

Serena echó una mirada a la cara triunfal de la otra mujer y luego hacia el salón de banquetes… y vio que Blackburn estaba ante ellas, con sendos platos, escuchando impasible esas revelaciones.

Ella había querido que él la rescatase, no que oyera lo que hablaban.

▬Darien ▬Lady Rei dijo en tono de decorosa complacencia▬. Trajiste la cena.

▬Como tú me ordenaste ▬sin embargo, miraba a Serena.

▬¡Por Dios, hombre, no tengo tiempo de comer! ▬la dama se levantó de la frágil silla▬. Soy la anfitriona, y el baile ha comenzado.

Era verdad. La orquesta tocaba una juguetona melodía, y Serena no lo había advertido. Ahora, lo notaba todo. Los bailarines que brincaban, las debutantes que coqueteaban, las madres depredadoras. Pero sobre todo, tenía conciencia sobre la revelación que acababa de recibir lord Blackburn; se estremeció de vergüenza.

En realidad, era una tontería ya que en verdad ella era virgen. Como era soltera, la virginidad se daba por descontada. Pero, en cierto modo, las palabras habían convertido a Serena de solterona talentosa en mujer con atributos físicos. Mientras que, hasta entonces, ella estaba segura de que Blackburn no tenía idea de que, bajo el vestido, ella tenía cintura, caderas y…otros rasgos de mujer, en ese momento vio que los ojos de él se demoraban en sus pechos. Su mano trepó y se arropó más ajustadamente en el chal.

Lady Rei señaló el asiento que ella había dejado libre.

▬Darien, tú te sientas aquí y comes la cena que has traído. Y usted, señorita Serena, disfrute de la fiesta. Estaré impaciente por conversar de nuevo con usted.

Cada vez más abatida, Serena se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su torturadora. Habría dado cualquier cosa por hallar una excusa para huir, pero su inteligencia habitual parecía haber desaparecido bajo el peso de la vergüenza.

▬Su plato ▬Blackburn se lo puso bajo la nariz▬. Ojalá le guste lo que he elegido. Rei estaba tan atareada indicándome sus preferencias que olvidé preguntarle las suyas.

▬Parece muy bueno ▬dijo, aún sin ser capaz de discernir qué tenía ante sus ojos.

Serena no podía discernir cuál era el contenido del plato, siquiera. Tomó en su mano el plato de porcelana china exquisitamente decorado, cuidando de no tocarlo a él, temerosa de dejarlo caer, anhelando que cualquier misterioso hechizo oriental la trasladase a un sitio en el purgatorio.

Pero cuando Blackburn soltó el plato, ella aún estaba en el salón de baile de Lady Rei. A decir verdad, estando allí, ¿qué necesidad tenía del purgatorio?

Él se sentó a su lado.

▬Los biscochos de almendra son bastante buenos, además he descubierto que me ayudan mucho a asentarme el estómago después de un encuentro con mi hermana.

Quizá él estuviese bromeando. Escudriñó su semblante ceñudo, vuelto hacia abajo.

Quizá no. Serena escogió un objeto plano y redondo y lo mordió.

▬Está muy bueno.

▬Eso es un buñuelo de albaricoque ▬aclaró él con gentileza.

▬Bueno…está muy bien.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta que él había traído y aventuró una mirada a través del salón. Tal como temía, la atención que le habían otorgado dos líderes de sociedad la había convertido en el blanco de todas las miradas. Los abanicos se agitaban, formando una especie de corriente especulativa contra sus mejillas acaloradas. Lo que había comenzado con una dura prueba con el fin a la vista, o sea, el regreso junto a Mina después de la vuelta por el salón, se extendía ahora hasta la eternidad.

Pero no estaba dispuesta, no podía volver a ser la muchacha fácil de intimidar que había sido en el pasado. Ya no era aquella tonta flor de invernadero sino la serena y digna Serena Higgenbothem. Aún cuando la sociedad descubriese su identidad, algo que, odiaba admitir, era una posibilidad concreta, su semblante compuesto, su cofia de solterona, su avanzada edad la mantendrían a salvo de vulgares habladurías.

Una vez más, arriesgó su mirada en dirección a Blackburn. Dos líneas profundas se habían formado en su entrecejo, sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo, y ella pudo ver el débil trazo blanco de su cicatriz. Sin duda, ese rasgo, aunque inquietante, daban pruebas concluyentes de que él no era un dios.

Serena no le permitiría que la manipulase otra vez.

Encontró un biscocho, lo mordió y hasta lo saboreó. Sí, seguía siéndola carabina de Mina, aburrida y a salvo de cualquier escándalo; así se desviaría de ella toda atención no deseada.

▬Los biscochos de almendras son bastante sabrosos.

▬Señorita Serena ▬dijo Blackburn, traicionando la misma impaciencia que ella sentía▬. Debo disculparme en nombre de mi hermana. Tiene demasiada inclinación a opinar como si el hecho de ser Lady Rei la librase de la obligación de emplear los más elementales buenos modales.

Serena respondió con frialdad:

▬Parecería ser una característica de su familia.

▬La comida le ha dado a usted valor ▬pinchó un trozo de venado con el tenedor ▬.Y también un atrevimiento poco recomendable. Si quisiera usted que yo la interrogase acerca de sus actividades o de la falta de ellas en los pasados once años, yo sentiría tanta curiosidad como mi hermana.

En ese momento, Serena se preguntó que peculiaridad idiota de sí misma la había llevado, en otro tiempo, a creer que ese hombre era irresistible.

Pero antes de que pudiese replicar, oyó una voz conocida que la llamaba:

▬Serena.

Lita se precipitaba hacia ella, sin demasiada semejanza con la condesa Tarlin sino más en consonancia con su alocada e informal amiga de tantos años. Su falda de batista de color verde manzana revoloteaba a su alrededor, llevaba el pelo rizado recogido hacia arriba y estaba cargada de ansiedad.

Serena se levantó, procuró ser fuerte. Había negado hasta la menor posibilidad de ser reconocida y Blackburn la había obligado a enfrentar la verdad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y la expresión del rostro crispado de Lita le decía que ese tiempo había llegado.

Lita no se tomó siquiera el tiempo para expresar su desagrado al hombre que estaba de pie en cortés reacción a su parición.

Serena, se ha marchado.

Serena se había preparado para un desastre y ahora se encontraba ante otro, mucho peor.

La voz de Lita tembló, al borde del pánico.

▬Mina ha desaparecido.

_Lo lamento, he tardado ya que los exámenes son un horror, pero una vez libre pues ya estoy lista para seguir publicando, de que habrá mas cosas por hacer y mas aventuras las habrá pero nuestra querida Serena se las hará pasar negras a Darien jajaja, __**Rin Minmei **__yo creo que en esta historia Rei será mas neutra, claro dejará ver que esta del lado de Serena, asi que si tomamos esto en cuenta serán aliadas, pero bueno la opinión es de ustedes y ya me dirán lo que piensan acerca de esto, me despido y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, yane._


End file.
